Aang: The Air Nomad
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: In a world without Avatars, Aang lives a normal Air Nomad life and starts his travels with the Southern Water Tribe. Kataang, Yukka and more pairings to come. Winner of poll from my Failed Stories.
1. Meeting the Water Tribe Princess

**Hey everyone, I just got back from my 'vacation' and I decided to finally post the story that won my Failed Stories poll, this story came in first with 20 votes, Avatar Asylum with 17 votes, Save Me with 4 and My Girlfriend is a Zombie with 3. But anyways, if you have already read this, I changed a couple things, like misspellings and some other parts, but it's pretty much the same. Also, thank you to everyone for the Get Well reviews and PMs, I'm still not completely well, I actually have to go check in with the doctors tomorrow, but I will be at full health soon. Enjoy the story :D**

He used his air bending to push the chunk of ice across the frigid waters. The chilled air nipped at his exposed skin, but he didn't seem to notice. He was happy that he could finally take the chance to get out of the Air Temples and travel, like an Air Nomad should. On his back, he wore a small sack and his wrapped up sleeping bag. In the sack, he had food, flint and other essentials. Instead of his normal orange and yellow robes with a shaved head, he had an old Fire Nation school uniform and had short black hair, knowing that being so close to the bottom of the earth, it would be freezing. He had received the clothes from his new good friend, Fire Lord Zuko. They had met after he had mastered Air Bending, he had become known as the youngest Master of all Four Nations. He was almost like a celebrity, the only other person who had learned that fast was a Fire Bender named Roku. The older man had mysteriously enough died around the same time he was born. People thought that Aang could actually be a reincarnation of the Fire Bender, earning him the name 'Avatar Aang'. Zuko and he became friends very quickly and he had supplied him with clothes if and was welcome if he came back to the Fire Nation. That was so many years ago, but the clothes still fit perfectly. Now, Aang was 18, his grey eyes still contained the youthful child that still came out every now and again. He already stood at 6ft, muscles from his training showed through his clothes and his voice had deepened from its youthful stage. Aang stopped bending as he had finally made it to the thick ice of the Southern Water Tribe. In the distance, he could see the big city from the edge of the land. He looked at the sun's position, if he used his air scooter, he would be able to make it by sun down. Hopefully they would be able to find a place for him to stay. Before he could start on his way to the town, he heard a cry of panic behind a snow drift. Aang immediately broke out into a sprint towards the noise, using his bending to increase his jump over the snow and landed in a situation he would have never thought he would find himself in. He landed in front of the person who had screamed, he didn't get a good look at her, but she seemed unharmed, but surrounding her were wild buffalo-yaks. "Are you okay?" He asked, not looking away from the animals as they growled at him.

"Uh yeah," She softly answered. Aang tried to keep his eyes on all of them and turned to see one of them charge. He was ready to use his bending to blast him away, but they were all surprised to hear a crack in the ice. Aang looked down to see the ice crack beneath the girl, half of the pack of buffalo-yaks and the girl all fell through the ice. The rest of the pack ran away in panic as the girl's head broke the surface of the water. Aang immediately grabbed the dark skinned girl's hand, pulling her out of the water. The buffalo-yaks in the water seemed calm and unfazed by the water and attempted to get out of the water. He held her in his arms as she shook, her coat was completely soaked and weighing her down. Aang knew that he wouldn't be able to get her to the settlement before she died. "T-t-there's a h-h-h-hunter's cave j-j-j-just over t-t-t-there," She nodded over to the East. Aang ran in the direction she nodded towards, she buried her head in his chest, ignoring the freezing temperature that was chilling her body. It wasn't long until Aang saw the mouth of a cave, an animal pelt hanging on the side, the Southern Water Tribe's insignia hanging to the side. He thanked the Spirits for Gyatso making him learn about the other nations. Aang nearly flew into the cave, there was the bottom haul of a Water Tribe ship in place of the floor, so that the hunters didn't have to sleep on the cold ground. It was split in the middle for where a fire would be. The lips on the outside of the ship kept the cold winds from coming too far into the cave. Aang set her down and dropped his belongings, searching through his bag for the flint. He finally found it, tied to a piece of metal. Collecting some loose pieces of wood, he started a fire and stacked a couple more pieces. He turned back to the girl who was shaking even more.

"Hey," Aang went back other to her, put his hand on her cold cheek, "I'm going to take your clothes off so you won't freeze and you can get into my sleeping bag, it should help warm you okay?" She nodded. Aang would have been shaking as much as her if he was going to do this to a girl when he was younger, but he knew this was serious and needed to be done. He quickly stripped off her coat and took off the kimono-like tunic that went down to her knees, leaving her in her Sarashi bindings and tights. Aang took off her boots and pulled down her tights, leaving her in her underwear. He silently cursed, realizing that she was completely soaked, including her underwear. Quickly, he undid her Sarashi releasing her breasts, Aang tried to avert her eyes, but couldn't help but she her dark erect nipples upon her soft globes of flesh. Her arms covered her chest, trying to keep warmth in her body as he pulled off her underwear, he averted his eyes, keeping his mind off of it. He unrolled his sleeping bag, it resembled one that her tribe would use, fur lined the whole insides. Aang wasn't too comfortable using it since it had caused harm to animals, but he needed to stay alive. He helped her inside and put the fur hood around her head. "Are you okay?" She nodded. He smiled, bring a blush he couldn't see to her cheeks, "Good." Aang grabbed her clothes and put it near the fire, steam already starting to come off the clothes. He sat down beside her, "I'm Aang."

"K-K-Katara," She replied. Aang picked her up and brought her closer to the fire. He sat her down in his lap, putting his arms around her.

"I hope you don't mind, I thought this would warm you faster." Aang told her. He didn't get an answer from her, but she moved slightly in his arms. The crackling fire filled the cave as they remained quiet.

"A-Aang," Katara spoke, her voice still a little weak. "Thank you…"

He smiled, "You're welcome, but I do have to ask, what were you doing out alone?"

"I was going to p-practice my Water Bending," She said, "I'm on my w-way to become a Master, b-but I still need some practice. I would have fought off those a-animals, but I kind of f-froze up. What were you doing out here?"

"I'm an Air Nomad, I'm constantly on the move like the wind. I've finally got time off and I felt kind of pulled down here, so I decided this would be my first place to visit on my journey." Aang told her. "I'm glad I did or you probably would have been a goner."

She absent mindedly snuggled closer to him, "I'm glad you came down here. But if you're an Air Nomad, why do you have Fire Nation clothes and a Water Tribe sleeping bag?"

"Gifts," He told her shortly. "Are you hungry?" Katara nodded and he sat her down next to him. "Good, I have some food." Aang searched his bag and pulled out a peach. He noticed the problem they were going to have since her hands were in the bag. "I'll feed it to you," He told her. Aang held in front of her mouth and she took a small bite of it, the juice from the fruit trickled down her chin, where he wiped it off with his thumb. She swallowed the fruit with a smile.

"It's fresh."

He nodded, "I only left the Temple this morning, so I hope."

"We don't get much fruit down here," She told him as he put the fruit back to her mouth and she took another bite, sucking the juice that poured out of the fruit. Aang let his mind wander as he watched her eat the fruit. Katara was an absolute beauty, her sapphire eyes twinkled from the fire, her flawless skin looked so soft and her lips so inviting. She could even be mistaken for a Spirit in the right light. He assumed that she must have had a husband by now, she looked around his age and had a betrothal necklace around her neck. He noticed another trickle of juice go down her chin and he wiped it again, but this time, she leaned down and stuck his thumb in her mouth, her tongue swirling around his thumb. She noticed what she did and snapped her head back, this time Aang could see the blush on her face. "I'm sorry…it's just really good."

Aang chuckled softly, "Its fine." He continued to feed it to her until it was all gone. Aang wiped his hand off on his pants. "Do you want anymore?" She shook her head. He tended to the fire again before sitting back down.

"Aang?" He looked at her, she shivered a little, "I'm still cold."

"Well, I could put more wood on the fire," Aang suggested.

She shook her head, "No, it will fill the cave with smoke and we'll both suffocate…I know this is going to sound really weird for me to ask, since you're from another culture…but I need you to share your body heat with me…" Aang's face went red. He didn't think it would have to come to this, but he couldn't just let her die or lose her limbs.

"Are you sure that would be okay with your husband or your fiancé?"

She blushed, "I don't have a husband or a fiancé, this is my Mother's necklace." Assuming he assumed that because of her necklace. He wasn't so certain that he should be doing this, it was one thing to see her naked in the first 10 minutes of meeting her, but to be up against her? "Please Aang, I wouldn't ask you this if I didn't think it would warm me up."

Aang scratched the back of his head, "Um…" He looked into her eyes, he couldn't help but be drawn in. "Okay, I will." Taking a deep breath, he stripped off his clothing. He didn't notice Katara's eyes raking over his muscular body. Aang left on his underwear, not seeing a reason to go without them. She made room in the sleeping bag for him. He made sure not to peak at her as he slipped in until he was face to face with her. She pressed her body against his and it was just as cold as it was out of the bag, her cold feet went between his legs, where he clamped down on them, her hands went to his armpits and the rest of her body pressed up against his. Aang thought it was going to be hard to contain himself as he was against a beautiful girl, but her cold body quickly took care of it.

"Thank you," She muttered against his chest.

"You're welcome…so…seeing as we're in this position, I guess I should learn more about you," Aang suggested, "Tell me about your life here."

"Well, my father is the Chief of the Village and my mother, of course, is kind of royalty too." She began.

"Wait, you're the Chief's Daughter?" She nodded, "Your father is a really great man, I met him in the Fire Nation one time. I've never seen a man eat so much…"

She smiled, "Yeah that sounds like my father. My brother, Sokka, is married to the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, Princess Yue. Since I've just had my 18th birthday not too long ago, my father is trying to arrange a marriage for me."

He frowned slightly, "I'm so sorry to hear that Katara."

Katara shrugged, "Its fine. Yue and Sokka didn't love each other when they got married, they barely even knew each other 5 seconds before they were married by my father. They learned to love each other and neither of them could be happier. Though my brother still finds time to make sure no boys are talking to me. If he found out that this was happening, I'm sure he would freak out and try to attack you."

"I'm just trying to help you from dying."

"I know, my brother is pretty thick headed," She laughed to herself. "Well, that's enough about me, what about you Aang?"

"Well, I'm the youngest Air Bending Master in the world. I taught a lot of the children in the Southern Air Temple. I never met my parents, Air Nomad tradition is that because I had to travel around between the temples so much, I didn't meet them. But the closest thing I've had to a parental figure I've had was a Monk at the Southern Air Temple, Monk Gyatso. He's a great guy and I wouldn't be anywhere if it weren't for him." Aang smiled, thinking of his older master. "I'm taking a couple years off of training some of the other Nomads since I've been at the Southern Temple for most of my life and I'm traveling the world. Of course, you know that now since I'm here." Katara blushed again, "Not that I mind being here, being with a beautiful girl is always a plus."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course," He told her.

"Well, I think you're really handsome," Katara complimented him.

He smiled, "Oh, I know." She softly hit his chest as they shared a laugh.

"You're funny."

"Air Nomads are known for their humor," He told her. She yawned and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm glad I met you Aang," Katara whispered as she fell asleep.

"I'm glad I met you too."

* * *

Hakoda and Sokka paced around the house as both of their wives stared on. The sun had risen only a couple hours ago and no one had seen a trace of Katara. Yue and Kya weren't as worried as the guys. Katara usually didn't talk about where she would go, but would return at least by nightfall. They assumed she made camp in one of the hunter's caves if she got caught out too far when it got dark. She was a smart girl and knew what she was doing. "Sokka, please sit down, you're going to wear out the pelt that me and your mother had been working on." Yue tried to calm down her husband. "Katara will be back today."

"We've checked every hut, no one has seen her anywhere. That means she's out there in the tundra. There are all sorts of wild beasts out there," Sokka said. "Or even worse, what if she's kidnapped!"

"Sokka!" Kya warned him, "Calm down, you too Hakoda. Our daughter hasn't even been missing for 24 hours, she is bound to show up soon."

There was a knock on their door. Hakoda immediately bounded towards it with his son in tow. He opened it and his old friend Bato stood there, trying to catch his breath, "We found her." The family followed Bato's path out to the entrance of the city. In the middle of the city was their hut, it looked like a giant igloo with two smaller ones to the sides. There were paths in the city that went out from the hut going North, called the Kuruk Path, West, called the Pakku Path, East, called the Hakoda Path and the South would be called the Sokka Path once Sokka took over as Chief of the small city. There were many people in the city and their numbers grew, but the city never ran out of room. The Outer Walls of the city hadn't been moved since Kuruk was Chief. The Southern Path was packed with members of the Tribe as they made their way through them. Once they finally made it through, they could see a boy, dressed in Fire Nation Red, carrying Katara in his arms. Hakoda ran out to meet the boy, realizing who he was.

"Aang? What are you doing here?" He asked as he took his daughter from his arms.

"I found your daughter yesterday evening when I got here. She was surrounded by a pack of buffalo-yaks and fell through the ice. I got her into one of your hunter's caves and saved her." Aang explained. "She's running a small fever right now, but I think she will be fine."

Sokka came over, "Sokka, take your sisters to the healers." He handed over Katara and Sokka rushed back into the city. "Aang," He put his hand on his shoulder, "You have saved my daughter, I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost her. How can I ever repay you?"

Aang gave him a smile, "A place to stay for a little bit would be nice."

The older man patted him on the back, "Of course Aang. We have a room in our hut for you." They walked up the Southern Path to where the Tribe was still standing. "Everyone, this is Aang, or as you might know him as 'Avatar Aang'." Whispers started among the Tribe. "He has saved my daughter and he will be our honored guest. I want you to treat him like a member of this tribe." The tribe dispersed, leaving Yue and Kya, waiting for Hakoda. He took his wife's hand as Yue locked her arm with Aang's.

"So, 'Avatar Aang' I've heard a lot about you." Yue said as they walked back to the hut.

"I've heard some things about you too Yue, you're married to Sokka, Katara's brother?" She nodded. "But she never told me you had white hair."

She smiled, "The Moon Spirit saved me when I was a baby. When I was born, I didn't cry, the healers didn't know what to do. My father prayed the Moon and Ocean Spirits to save me. They dipped me into the Spirit Oasis in the Northern Tribe and my hair turned white, then I started to cry. I owe my life to the Moon Spirit, but for now, I owe time and commitment to my husband Sokka, the love of my life."

"If it isn't rude for me to ask, then why is your arm around mine?" He chuckled lightly.

"It's tradition, I'm part of, I guess you can call, the _royalty_ of this tribe. Being that, Katara, myself and even sometimes Kya," She motioned to her Mother-in-law, "Will help escort our Tribe's honored guest wherever they need to go." He silently nodded as they made it to the hut. Hakoda and Kya entered first and Aang kept his thoughts to himself as he entered. Different from the hunter's caves, the floors were made of bamboo. The tribe only had bamboo in the houses because it was rare to get a shipment of bamboo and when they did get some, it cost a lot of gold Pieces. Animal pelts covered all the walls, much to his displeasure, but again, it's a different culture. The first room they entered was the sitting room, across the way was the kitchen and to the right and left were the bedrooms.

"Welcome to our home Aang, my wife will be cooking breakfast very soon, would you like anything special?" Hakoda asked.

"Do you have anything without meat?" Aang hopefully asked.

"I'm sorry, we don't," Hakoda apologized.

He smiled, "It's perfectly fine, if you have rice that would be perfect."

"Of course, if you want to rest, your room will be all the way down that hall and to the right." He motioned towards the right hall. Aang gave him a bow before going down to his room. He set his sack and sleeping bag down by the door and sat on the pelt covered bed, if he was going to stay here for a while, he was going to have to get use to the customs of the Water Tribe. Aang got into his lotus position and closed his eyes, happy to at least being able to mediate.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and she realized she wasn't in the Hunter's cave anymore. She sat up, pulling the blankets up with her. Katara looked down and saw that her Sarashi was around her chest again. She barely remembered waking up earlier, his hot body against hers. Katara didn't remember anything past that, not like she really needed to. The door opened and her brother came in, "Katara, you're alright." He shut the door and hugged her. She was still partially confused on how she got here, but she was safe. "I thought something horrible happened to you, we had no idea where you were."

"Sokka, relax, I'm fine. I still have all my fingers and toes…I think." She wiggled all her toes and fingers, just to make sure. Katara looked around the room, "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Aang."

"Who's Aang?"

"The Air Nomad who saved me."

He searched his thoughts, but shook his head, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She pushed him away and she got out of the bed pulled on her clothing. "Katara, I think you need to get back into bed and keep warm." She tied her tunic and put on her boots.

"Sokka, you're no help, I'm going to find Aang."

"Katara, there isn't anyone here named Aang," Katara ignored him as she put on her fur coat and her gloves. She went around him and out the room. Katara stomped down the bamboo floor, past the yelling healer and out into the cold air of the small city. She knew the healer's hut was by the Pakku Path and went down the smaller path to the main path. Breaking out in a run, she made her way down the path with Sokka quickly following. "Katara, come back!" She turned and froze Sokka's feet to the ground. Sokka tried pulling his feet out, "Katara!" He yelled and took out his boomerang and chipped away the ice. She finally made it to the hut and burst the door open. Everyone turned to look at her. Her parents, Yue and of course Aang were sitting in the main room. She ran and hugged Aang, nearly knocking him out of his seat.

Hakoda stood up, "Katara what's wrong?"

"Katara, you need to come back," Sokka came into the house, "You need to get some rest."

"Sokka, this," She grabbed onto Aang, "Is Aang. The man who saved me."

"Oh…nice to meet you Aang," Sokka said, "I didn't know you were an Air Nomad."

"What is going on here?" Hakoda asked. Katara quickly explained the idiocies of her brother, making his wife suppress a laugh and her father nodded, understanding the situation. "Well, you've come at the right time Katara."

She let go of Aang and sat down beside him, "What are you talking about Dad?"

"I've asked Aang to marry you."

* * *

Aang got into his bed, sighing after a long day. When Hakoda had asked him to marry his daughter, he was surprised. He had explained that because Aang have saved his daughter, that he would be a better choice for a husband for his daughter then the man he had chosen for her. He didn't know what to say, just like Sokka and Yue's marriage, he had only met Katara a short time ago, but then again, he was pressed up against her naked body for about 8 hours. He understood where her father came from, he had saved Katara. But their cultures clashed, Air Nomads aren't forced into marriages and usually had open relationships but the Water Tribe was the exact opposite. A marriage in the Nomad's eyes, if two nomads wanted to get married, was just placing the Nomadic Necklace he had received when he became a Master Air Bender over her neck, like the Water Tribe, but there was no ceremony. Hakoda was expecting an answer out of him by tomorrow or he would be sending a letter to the man in the Northern Water Tribe to tell him that he could marry his daughter. He had tried to talk about Katara about it, but after he broke the news to her, she had gotten up and locked herself in her room. Aang knew this had to be hard on her, she had said she was having trouble with her father trying to force her into marriage. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hopefully everything would be better in the morning. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard the door crack open. "Aang?" He heard Katara whisper. Aang lifted himself up in the bed and saw her shut the door behind herself. She was still wearing her normal clothes instead of a nightgown. "I didn't wake you up did I?" She whispered.

He shook his head, "No, I was just thinking. Are you okay?"

She sat on his bed, sitting in a lotus position, "I'm fine. I'm sorry my father asked you to be my husband, I bet he would even give me the next trader that came into our town."

"It's fine Katara, I was actually just thinking about it." It was silent for a couple seconds, "Do you know who the other man that you are supposed to marry is?"

Katara nodded, "Yue told me a little bit ago…his name is Hahn, of the Northern Water Tribe. He and Yue were going to be married if Sokka and Yue didn't marry." She looked down to her lap, "He's not a nice guy Aang. As much as I don't want to be roped into marriage, I don't want to marry him." Her cerulean eyes looked up at him, "Again, I have to ask too much of you Aang…"

"You want me to marry you?"

"Yes. I love my family and my people, but I owe you my life to you Aang." She grabbed his hand. "Yue and Sokka fell in love after their marriage, maybe you and I will fall in love too. I can't promise you anything, but I will do my wifely duties to you. Cooking, cleaning…and even pleasuring you."

His face went red, "Katara, I don't want you doing anything you do not want to do. In the short time I've come to know you, I've grown very fond of you. Your voice is very soothing and whenever we touch, my heart beat increases. But with me being an Air Nomad, I can't assure the normal life that you have become accustomed too. We would be traveling a lot, until we have seen the world."

Katara lightly chewed on her bottom lip as she mulled it over, then met his gaze, "I want to go with you Aang." She got onto her knees and leaned over to him, he fell back on the bed as she got closer. The pale moon light lit her face, her sapphire eyes glowed as she stared at him. Her eyes closed as she leaned in closer, her lips close to his. Neither of the benders had experienced a kiss, but knew how they were done. He met her half way, their lips softly grazing each other, then pressed firmly against each other. Aang's hands went into her hair as she deepened the kiss, their lips slowly moved against each other until they pulled away from each other. She opened her eyes and smiled, "Wow…"

* * *

The next few weeks were a blur to Katara, Aang had accepted her father's offer and revealed that Katara would be joining him on his journey. When Aang wasn't carving Katara's betrothal necklace, getting to know the family and of course helping with the wedding, Aang and herself spent time together, asking each other everything about each other. Katara truly felt that she could fall in love with Aang, he was sweet, funny and of course incredibly handsome. In the little time they spent together, she just showed him off to the other girls. Once Aang had finally gotten the necklace done, he presented it to her, it was a darker version of the one her Mother's necklace. He showed her that on the other side was the Air Nomad symbols, adding personal value to the necklace. They had their ceremony a few days after, married by her father and followed by a celebratory feast. Aang and Katara spent their honeymoon together, but not in the way a usual husband and wife would. He told her that he didn't want to consummate their Water Tribe Marriage until they had truly fallen in love, taking a lot of pressure off of the Water Bender. Now, Aang and Katara were to set off tomorrow to roam the world together, but still had no idea what they would do. She watched as he ran his hand through his hair as he looked at a map, he looked so cute when he was concentrating. "Hmmm, well I know I want to make a stop at the Southern Air Temple, I want you to meet Monk Gyatso and you and I can officially be married in the eyes of the Air Nomads…is there anywhere you would like to visit?"

"Um…is it at all possible if we could go to the Northern Tribe? My grandfather and Master is currently living up there, teaching some of the students there. The reason I can't become a Master yet is because he is there." Katara said.

Aang smiled, "Of course, that would be no problem. We can go to the Temple, get Appa and make our way to the North."

She cocked her eyebrow, "What's an Appa?"

He laughed, "I forgot to tell you, Appa is my flying bison. I wasn't going to take him on my travels because I wanted to get the real feeling of a Nomad, but since we are going to be going to the North, it would be a lot easier to fly instead of the old school way."

"Okay," She yawned, "Well, I'm going to go get some sleep for the trip tomorrow. You should also get some sleep too." Katara got off the bed and went to the door.

"Wait," She stopped, "Since we are husband and wife…why don't we share a bed?" Katara blushed heavily. "I mean, we're going to be sleeping together or near each other when we are traveling, why can't we just sleep together?" Katara paused for a second, but walked back to his bed. She blew out the candle, lighting the room and stripped down to her underwear. Aang stripped down to his shorts as she slipped into the bed. He got in behind her and their bodies melded together, his arm going around her waist. Aang inhaled the scent that came off of Katara, it was almost intoxicating. There was a small knock at the door and it opened, Sokka barging in.

They both shot up, Katara pulling the blanket up to her chest, "Sokka! What the hell are you doing?"

"I had a question for Aang, but why are you two sharing a bed?"

"We're married Sokka," Katara angrily reminded her brother, "What in the Spirits do you want?"

"Aang, are you going to the Northern Tribe?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. Katara and I are heading up there, why?"

"Well…Yue and I, well, Yue was wondering if we could go with you to visit her family." He gave the Air Bender a polar bear pup look, his eyes sparkling a little, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Aang. We won't be too much of a trouble."

"Um…sure. I mean, Katara and I are making a couple more stops before then, but you can come along. If it's okay with Katara." Aang looked at his wife.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine." He smiled and left the room, "Shut the door Sokka." Sokka came back and shut the door, Katara laid back down and sighed, "That kind of puts a damper on our trip."

"It won't change much."

"Oh trust me…it will."

* * *

Aang made sure his bag was secured as he and Hakoda walked to the bay. "Chief Hakoda-"

"Please Aang, you can just call me…Dad."

He smiled, "Okay, Chief Dad." Hakoda laughed, "It's not necessary to give us a boat, we're only going a short distance North to my Temple. Then we're taking my flying Bison. I wouldn't want to waste one of your ships."

"It's fine Aang, we'll send a Warrior with you so he can bring the ship back." He told him. "You know Aang, I'm very proud to call you my son-in-law. I never thought I would find a man good enough for my little Katara, even the man that she was going to marry from the Northern Tribe didn't seem good enough. But I guess that's how every father thinks when he gives his daughter away, but I think you are perfect for her."

"Thanks Chief Dad."

"Aang!" They both turned to see Katara jogging to catch up with them. Instead of the braid down her back, she wore her long hair down with her hair loops in front. Instead of her jacket, she only wore her short sleeve tunic, with blue fingerless gloves and matching arm bands that went up to her elbows. She stopped and smiled, "What do you think?"

Aang looked at her, "Wow…you look beautiful."

Hakoda hugged his daughter, "I'm going to miss you so much Katara."

"I'll miss you too Dad, but I'll be fine," She looked over at her husband, "I have Aang to protect me."

Sokka and Yue quickly joined them and said their goodbyes to Hakoda. They got aboard the boat and waved goodbye as the boat slowly floated away from the Tribe. Aang noticed the tears beginning to form in Katara's eyes and hugged her from behind, kissing the top of her head as she held in her tears.

* * *

"What do you mean she married someone else?" He yelled as the messenger backed away. "Another Chief's Daughter got married? Who in the Spirits did she marry?"

The messenger read the letter again, "Um, it says here that she had married 'Avatar Aang' of the Jong-Mu Air Temple."

"What?"

"It's the name of the Southern Air Temple."

He scowled, "I'm not letting some hippy Air person take away my chance at marrying into Royalty. You can go now." The messenger quickly exited. Hahn searched his gold sack and pulled out a hand full of coins, "This should be enough."

**-SubDelBubz**


	2. Welcome to Kyoshi Island

Katara slowly lifted a tendril of water from between the jagged rocks, leading it into a water skin before closing the cap on it. Currently the Water Tribe 'royals' were waiting at the base of the mountain, below the Jong-Mu Air Temple. Aang had used his Air Bending skills to almost fly up the mountain to get his flying Bison. While they waited, Katara practiced some Water Bending movements but failed as all she did was think about her new husband. They had only been married for a short time, but she was beginning to think that she had fallen in love with the Air Nomad. She had watched him whenever he wasn't paying attention. Aang had caught her looking at him a couple times, but he would just give her a warm smile that make her heart skip and her knees go a little weak. She wondered if Aang had this effect on every girl. "Katara," She turned to see Yue maneuvering over the spread out rocks. "You might want to focus on what you're doing." Katara was confused by what she meant until she saw her brother was completely soaked in salt water.

"Oh, sorry Sokka," She apologized and bent the water out of his clothes. "I was just focusing on other things."

Yue smiled, "Like a certain Air Bender?" Katara blushed, but didn't answer as she went back to her movements. "How are you and Aang doing?"

"They better be just kissing," Sokka mumbled while sharpening his machete. His wife shot him a look before looking back to Katara.

"We're fine. I'm still learning more about him, but I think we can be really happy together," She told her sister-in-law, not wanting to give off a lot of information near her brother.

Yue looked at Sokka again to make sure he wasn't watching and leaned in, "Have you two had_ sex_ yet?" The water Katara was bending fell into the water as her face went red. She had never really thought about that except that maybe Aang would have wanted to do _that_ as soon as they got married, but nothing past that. Katara just shook her head in response, not wanting her voice to show how nervous she was about the subject. "You two didn't consummate the union on your honeymoon?" Again, Katara shook her head. She loved her honeymoon with Aang because most of the time was spent in his arms. "Did he not want to or what?"

"He thought it would be better if we did…_that_ when we were in love," She whispered back.

"Aww," Yue playfully shoved Katara, "Aang is the perfect gentleman. On our wedding night, your brother just went at me like-" Katara put her hand over her mouth.

"Please don't tell me what happened between you and my brother. It's bad enough we had rooms next to each other," Katara removed her hand from her mouth. "If I had to hear 'right there, right there Sokka' one more time I thought I was going to have to move out of the hut." Their conversation ended when a loud roar came to their ears. The three looked up to see a flying bison descending from the mountain. Once the large animal landed, Aang hopped off.

"Guys, this is Appa. Appa, this is my wife Katara," Aang led Katara over to the giant animal and gave her a sniff before he licked her from bottom to top. "That means he likes you," He laughed.

Sokka crossed his arms, "It looks like he wants to eat her…"

"Sokka, shut up," Katara told her brother as she pet the bison's nose. "It's nice to meet you too Appa." The Water Bender almost yelped in surprise when Aang pulled her waist to him before they jumped up onto Appa's saddle. He leaned over the saddle and pulled both Sokka and Yue up also.

Aang brought Katara up with him to Appa's neck. Sokka settled down in the back of the saddle with Yue against all of their equipment, "So, uh, how does this work?"

He grinned as he grabbed Appa's reins, his arms secured around Katara, "Like this: Appa, Yip, Yip!" Everyone but Aang hung on for dear life as the bison lifted off the ground. Aang smiled as Katara grabbed onto his arms and pushed her body back against him, making sure she was secure. "It's okay," He told her, "You'll get use to flying." As they climbed the sky, eventually a smile formed on her face as the wind blew threw her hair. Eventually, the temple came into view and dropping the jaws of the Water Tribe Natives. "Welcome to the Southern Air Temple." The architecture of the Temple was amazing, a long winding path led up to the main area of the Temple with tall spires around the mountain. Aang landed the flying bison by what Katara assumed, from stories of the Nomads, was an airball arena where a lot of kids were currently playing. He put his arm around her waist again as they floated down. They both watched as Sokka tried to get down by himself, but face planted onto the ground. Aang suppressed a laugh, "Sokka, I could have helped you down." He walked over as Yue tried to get down and caught her as she slipped. Aang set her down on the ground, "Don't worry, it took me awhile to get used to getting on and off Appa." She gave him a smile before he went back to Katara.

"Sifu Aang!" He looked to see 5 young girls running towards him and braced himself when they jumped and attached themselves to him. "You're back!" Katara gave him a strange look as he tried to shake off the smaller girls from his body.

"Kimiko, what have I told you and the girls about jumping on me?" Aang said in almost a fatherly tone. The girl that Katara assumed was Kimiko let go of Aang as well as the other girls and gave him a deep bow. She had dark hair like Aang, but it went down to her shoulders. Kimiko and the rest of the girls wore the usual Air Nomad robes, had grey eyes like Aang and a small upturned nose.

"Not to do it," She sighed, "It's just that we've really missed you Sifu Aang, Sifu Manami is a lot harder on us. She makes us do twice as many movements as you do."

"You need the practice and I told Sifu Manami to work you harder, all you do is slack off and talk about Kenji," He said. A frown stained the younger girl's face and she looked down at the ground. Aang sighed deeply, "I'm sorry Kimiko," He apologized, "But you know it's the truth."

Kimiko looked back up at him, "Don't worry Sifu Aang, you're nothing compared to Kenji."

He rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I want you all to meet my new wife, Katara." Kimiko's face dropped. "Katara, these are my students." The other students bowed while Kimiko stood in shock. Once the words of her Sifu finally wore off, Kimiko closely examined the Water Tribe Princess. Katara awkwardly stood still as the smaller girl walked around her. "Kimiko, what are you doing?"

She stopped in front of Katara, tapping her finger against her chin, "You like girls with full breasts don't you Sifu Aang?" Katara's face went red while Aang picked up his student by the back of her robes.

"Kimiko…you know not to talk that way. That's what got you all kicked out of the last Air Temple, remember?" Aang reminded them.

Sokka scratched his head, "You can get kicked out of Air Temples?"

He put down Kimiko, "You can when you ask one of your teachers if they've ever been 'laid'." The students snickered as Aang explained to his brother-in-law. "At such a young age, the last thing an Air Nomad should be thinking or talking about is sex."

"She was so uptight, I was just wondering if she had happened to partake in the ritual. I've heard it relaxes you," Kimiko explained her side of the story.

Everyone was surprised to hear a small grumble come from the quiet Yue standing beside her husband, "Sorry, I was going to mention it earlier, but I haven't had anything to eat all day."

"Kimiko, take Princess Yue and her husband to the dining hall and get them some treats. Katara and I will join you soon." Kimiko nodded and gave him a bow. She grabbed onto Yue and started leading her while the other girls attached themselves to Sokka.

"So do you guys have any Seal Jerky or some Spiced Meat?" Sokka asked.

The girls laughed, "No silly, Air Nomads are vegetarians."

"WHAT?!" Aang suppressed a laugh as he took Katara's hand and went into the temple.

Katara smiled, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

He shrugged, "What can I say? We Nomads love our humor." They walked through the hallways until Aang ran into a familiar face. "Monk Gyatso, this is who I was telling you about. Katara, this is the man that taught me everything I know and was like a Father to me. Monk Gyatso, this is my new wife Katara."

The older man bowed to her, "Nice to meet you Katara." Like the other Monks she had seen, Gyatso was completely bald, a blue arrow was the only thing that adorned the top of his head. He had a long white mustache and wore orange and yellow robes like the others. "In the short time Aang has been back, he had told me much about you."

She blushed slightly as she looked over to Aang whose face was just as bright as hers, "It's great to meet you Monk Gyatso."

"So," He began, looking between both of them. "You want to be married in the eyes of the Air Nomads?" Both of them nodded. "Good, now, we must shave both of your heads and eye brows." Katara looked with worry over to Aang who just simply nodded. It was silent between them all until both of the Nomads started to snicker. "Miss Katara, I am kidding."

Katara shot a heated look to her husband who only smiled back to her, "You have to admit it, he had you there for a second."

"You're lucky I like you," She said, turning back to Gyatso.

He took a calming before he continued, "Now, our ceremony is not too different from yours in the Water Tribe. Though, it will take a lot less time with ours. All you need is a high ranking Monk in the Temple, which I am, two people, which you two are, and of course the ceremonial necklace." Gyatso reached into his sleeves pulling out a beaded necklace with a pendant on the end. Three small bits of red rope hung from the bottom of the pendant and engraved in the pendant was the symbol of the Air Benders. "Which of course, I still have from when Aang left the temple. Let's begin the ceremony. Will you two please join hands?" Katara and Aang turned to each other and held each other's hands, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. "Aang, as an Air Nomad, you know that people in our culture rarely get married and when they do, they will forever be bound to the person they marry and no one outside of the marriage shall share the same bond you have with Katara. Do you promise to love Katara and be faithful to her for the rest of your lives and into the Spirit World?"

Aang smiled, "I promise."

"And Katara, as _the_ Water Tribe Princess, your culture is different from the Air Nomad culture. As an outsider, by marrying Aang, you will now on also be a part of the Air Nomads, allowed to come and go to our Temples as you please. But also, you must give everything to Aang, your body, your mind and your soul. Do you promise to love Aang and be faithful to him for the rest of your lives and into the Spirit World?"

"I promise," She held Aang's hands a little tighter.

Gyatso put a both hands on their shoulders, "Spirits, please watch over these two as they take the journey of life. I feel a great bond between these two, may they never be separated. Aang," He turned to his master, he handed him the ceremonial necklace. "By placing this necklace on Katara, she will forever be known as your wife, your lover, your life partner…and your soul mate." Aang turned back to Katara, whose face hadn't changed since the beginning of the ceremony. When he looked into her eyes, all he could see was the love that began to grow in both of their hearts; Aang couldn't have chosen a better girl to marry than Katara. He put the necklace on her; it hung loosely around her neck, the pendant rested on her chest. They shared a quick, but loving, kiss before turning back to Gyatso. "Congratulations you two, I hope you live a long and happy life together."

* * *

Sokka sat next to Yue as she ate a fruit pie with a big smile on her face. She tasted another spoonful, "This is so good Sokka." Yue offered him a spoonful but his face didn't change from its angry state. "Are you still sulking because you there isn't any meat here?" He nodded, not losing any ounce of anger. "Sokka, once our parents pass, we will lead one of the Tribes; you need to know about the other Nations. Now, be a grown up and have some fruit pie." She pushed the spoon closer to his mouth, but didn't budge. Yue huffed in anger and then got an idea. She placed her finger on his bottom lip, "_Of course Yue, I'll be a grown up and eat this fruit pie, thanks for being the BEST wife in all of the Four Nations,_" She mocked in his voice. Yue saw the smile begin to form on his face; she knew he always laughed when she did that. "Just have some of this and I'll even give you some of the seal jerky that I packed."

His face lit up, "You have seal jerky?"

"Of course I do Sokka, what kind of wife would I be if I didn't make sure you're happy?" He gave her a big kiss on the cheek, making her blush.

"You're the best wife ever Yue. I'll just have a bite of the pie." Before he could take the bit of food on the spoon, a pie smacked him in the face. Yue covered her mouth to conceal her laughter, but it proved to be pointless.

Kimiko came running over, "I'm sorry, I promise I wasn't aiming for you." Kimiko peeled the tin off of his face, the yellow custard had completely covered his face, but she could still see the look of anger on his face. Kimiko replaced the tin back on his face and slowly back away before he could say anything.

Yue pulled the tin completely off his face, "I'm sorry honey." She wiped some of the custard off of his face with her finger and placed it in her mouth. "If it means anything, you taste delicious."

"What happened to you?" They both turned to see Katara and Aang walk into the room. "Did you try that 'pie eating' that they do in the Earth Kingdom?"

Sokka wiped the custard off, "No, _that girl_ hit me in the face with a pie." Aang and Katara turned to Kimiko who saw she was spotted and hid underneath one of the tables.

Katara started to laugh as Aang went over to Kimiko; he bent down and looked underneath the table. Kimiko turned to him, "Oh hi Sifu Aang, I'm just checking to see if everything is clean down here…yep, it's pretty clean."

"Kimiko…did you hit Sokka in the face with a fruit pie?" Aang calmly asked her, knowing it was useless to ask, but did anyways.

She nervously wrung her hands, "Well…maybe…but I was practicing making them and it was a total accident I swear!"

"Kimiko, relax," He said with a chuckle, "It's not that big of a deal. As an Air Nomad I understand, it's funny and we would all agree with you. But to someone who doesn't know our culture, he might not like the fact that he was hit in the face with a fruit pie. If you truly want to know how to make fruit pies, ask Monk Gyatso for some training, he would be more than happy to teach you…maybe even become his protégé."

Her face lit up, "Do you really think so?"

"Well as long as you don't ask him if he's been 'laid'," He joked. "Now, come on, we're going to leave soon."

Kimiko quickly flew out from beneath the table, "You're leaving again?"

"I came back to be officially married to Katara, I still need to take my journey." Aang explained. He leaned down and hugged her, "Train well Kimiko, I think you have great potential."

Once the hug was broken, she bowed before him, "Thank you Sifu Aang. Before you go…can I say goodbye to Katara?"

"Can you say it without mentioning anything about sex?" He asked.

She gave him a smile, "No promises." Kimiko made her way over to Katara who had finally stopped laughing at how stupid her brother looked. "Katara," She turned and looked down to the smaller girl. "I would like to say goodbye," She extended her arms. Katara was hesitant at first, but hugged the smaller girl. "Please make Sifu Aang happy…he's been lonely for too long."

Katara was taken back for a second, but held the girl tighter, "I promise nothing will happen to Aang."

When their hug ended Kimiko gave her a smile, "Also, don't be afraid to pleasure him, he needs that too." Katara's face went completely red as Aang began to chase Kimiko as she ran off.

"KIMIKO!"

* * *

The Air Nomads waved as Appa lifted off the ground and soared off into the sky. Sokka was in the saddle with Yue as he devoured the seal jerky she had brought. On the bison's neck, Aang held the reins as Katara laid against his chest. Her fingers were on the Air Nomad pendent, she looked up to him, he was focused on flying the giant bison. Katara smiled, she was happy that her and Aang were now married in both her tribe and his culture. She reached up and brought his head down to kiss him, which he accepted with much vigor. When their kiss ended they looked into each other's eyes. "You're a good kisser, did you know that?" She asked.

"Now I do," He gave her another kiss.

"So where to now?"

"Well," His attention went back to watching the sky, "Since Sokka cannot go 5 minutes without eating, being around or smelling meat, I was thinking about stopping by a nearby island where I have some friends."

"You really want to stop and get meat for my brother? He can survive without it." She assured him.

Aang shrugged, "It would make the trip easier so we don't have to hear him complaining about the food. Plus, it will be good to see an old friend." The quick flight was uneventful as they soon saw their destination. "This is Kyoshi Island," Aang told them as they looked at the big island. On the South side of the island there was a crescent shaped bay that was usually used a port for trading. The majority of the island was covered in mountains and wilderness, but a mile away from the port was a small village. Aang guided Appa towards the village where a group had already gathered for their arrival. Amongst the villagers, Katara noticed a group of girls in green kimonos and white face paint. Once the bison landed, Aang, with his arms around Katara's waist, jumped from Appa's neck and softly landed back on the ground with his Air Bending. One of the girls in the kimonos, which Katara guessed was the leader, was the first to approach them.

"Avatar Aang," She crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you here again…" Katara held on a little tighter to her husband, "…unless you brought me one of the Air Nomad fruit pies."

He smiled and quickly bent himself back up on the saddle and brought back 5 cloth covered pies, "I managed to get you more than one."

The girl smiled and gave him a hug, "I've missed you Aang, you've been gone for so long. What brings you back to my neck of the woods?"

"Well…I have some big news," He told her. Aang took Katara's hand, "I got married." Katara swore she could hear some disappointed sighs in the crowd. "Suki, this is my new wife, Katara. Katara, this is my old and greatest friend Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors."

Aang slightly winced when he heard Sokka snicker, he knew that he was going to be a problem here. "Girls being warriors?" He chuckled, "That's hilarious."

He saw Suki's brow furrow, "Friend of yours too?"

"Brother-in-law," Aang regrettably replied. He leaned in, "Please just ignore him, he's grown up thinking that men are the warriors and women are the cooks and clean the house, he doesn't know any better."

Suki took a breath, "Fine, but if he makes another comment, I'm going to teach him a lesson." She looked back at the Water Tribe girl, "So you're Aang's new wife," She looked her up and down, "She seems a little bit too good to be your wife Aang, did she lose a bet?" Katara smiled lightly as Aang hung his head. Suki leaned in closer to Katara, "Wait a second…is she who I think she is?" Aang nodded. "No way! _You_ married a Water Tribe Princess! She actually has a real title while yours doesn't mean anything…you really know how to luck out don't you?"

"You really just love doing this to me don't you?" He sighed. "Before you make fun of me more, can I at least ask for a place to stay for the night?"

She punched him in the arm, "Of course you can stay here, I would never forgive myself if I let you sleep out in the cold. I'm guessing you're going to want a room with a bigger bed this time, huh? Maybe one away from all the others?" Katara blushed as Aang hid his face as Suki snickered. "Okay girls, lets help our old friend with his things." She took the pies from his hands, "Yuki, take these." A girl quickly grabbed them and disappeared while the others were quickly working on their things. Sokka and Yue got down from the saddle also, the Water Tribe boy and Kyoshi Warrior shared a look before she looked back to Aang. "Go ahead and take Appa, I'll make sure to show your new wife where you are staying. You two can look around the village, I'm sure you'll find something to do. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask."

Aang gave Katara a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back soon." She gave him a smile as he went back to his place on Appa and flew up the hill.

"Keep your mouth shut, we're guests here and I don't want to have an incident," Katara warned to her brother as her and Suki walked up towards where Aang had left.

Sokka looked to his wife, "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Sokka, you know exactly what that means," Yue told him.

Katara quietly walked beside the Kyoshi Warrior, "So how did you and Aang meet?"

"Well, he saved me from some buffalo-yaks that had surrounded me. I fell through the ice and he got me before I froze to death. When he brought me back to my Father, he decided that the best gift to give him for saving me was…me." Katara purposely left out the part where she had to share body heat with him to survive the night.

"So…you don't love Aang?"

"No…I mean yes, I think," Katara quickly tried to reply, not wanting her to think that she didn't care for him. "I'm not sure if what between me and Aang is love…yet, I know I care a lot about him. I know I'm falling in love with him…but I'm not there yet."

Suki smiled, "It's hard not to fall in love with Aang."

Katara looked over the Kyoshi Warrior, she looked about her brother's age. She had a slim and toned figure, her breasts weren't as big as Katara's but she assumed that she probably had more experience than her. "So…did you and Aang…" She let the question linger, hoping she wasn't going to shed light on something she didn't want to know.

The Painted Warrior laughed, "No, Aang and I were never a thing. He's like a little brother. Years ago, he came here looking for an Air Nomad that was needed back at the Temple and that's when we met. Whenever he gets time off, he comes and visits me. With him coming her so often, a lot of girls have had their eyes on him, some are probably a little jealous of you. I can't say I blame them, he's grown up to be a very handsome man, don't you think Katara?"

She smiled, "Yeah…Aang is very handsome…"

"So, I'm guessing there is another reason why you guys have stopped off here on Kyoshi Island."

"Yes, Aang had wanted to come here to get meat for my brother. He's kind of meat obsessed." Katara joked.

"I'll make sure you guys get the best meat in all the Four Nations," Suki told her, "But for now, Welcome to Kyoshi Island."

**-SDB**


	3. The Journey Continues

**Thank you to all the people that assumed that the story had no plot in the first two chapters, good to know you have patience. The plot is coming, trust me. It's right below this. While I do like critics, because it helps me become a better writer, some of you need to relax haha. Think of this as a different Avatar World. Just, enjoy the story, please lol**

The cold winds of the Northern Water Tribe nipped at his exposed face as he waited for his client. He was dress in dark clothing with a black cloak concealing his identity. The stubble on his chin was the other thing visible on the tall man. His eyes went to the Moon's position once again; it was at its peak. The man let out a sigh, watching his breath as it met with the cold air. "I'm assuming you're the man I'm supposed to meet?" He turned on his heel to see a teen that was at least to his chest, he had a top knot in his hair, a fur lined coat, pants and boots with the usual blue of the Water Tribe coloring them. He looked him up and down, there was no way this kid could be older than 19.

"I think you have the wrong guy," His rough voice told him, he turned back around, his hand on the hilt of the sword he had hidden to deal with this kid if he continued to bother him. He heard the teen start to shake a sack of coins, gaining his attention.

"Then I guess I can take my Gold somewhere else then huh?"

The man turned back around, "What does a kid like you need from my services?"

"I was to become a Prince of the Northern Tribe and then become the Chief, but I again have lost my chance. You, are going to change that." He tossed him the sack of coins, which he caught without losing eye contact with the boy. "All you need to do, is kill the Air Nomad known as Avatar Aang."

The man weighed the sack in his hand, "I'm going to need a little more if I'm going to kill a Nomad."

His brow furrowed, "But that is enough for a life time."

"Obviously you've never heard of the price of the girls in Ba Sing Se," He replied, "I either get my money or you can take out the Avatar yourself, as a man that has killed a Nomad before, I can tell you it isn't as easy as you think."

He growled, "Fine, you'll get the rest of your money after the job and I marry the Southern Water Tribe Princess…if you can't get that done…I'll give you half for the other Prince."

"Where can I find the Nomad?"

"He is on his way here, but they are traveling through the Earth Kingdom on the Avatar's flying bison, make sure they never make it here."

The older man tied the sack of coins to his waist, "I'll make sure my men and I take care of him, just have the money ready when I get back."

Hahn smugly smiled, "I'm going to be royalty before the Winter Solstice…but I might need to tie up that loose end when he comes back…" He began to think over his rule over the Water Tribes as he walked back to his hut.

* * *

Katara dipped her hair back into the warm water, enjoying the feeling of the water against her body. She had never seen an outdoor bathhouse and she was beginning to enjoy life outside of the Southern Water Tribe. The big bath itself was split into two parts, the women's side and the men's side. It looked like a Koi Pond that she had seen in front of the temporary home they were staying on Kyoshi Island, but the water was clean and had no insects or fish in it. There was no roof, which sent cool winds to keep the warm water bearable to stay in for long periods of time. She sat on a submerged rock, her heels on the edge and her knees against her chest. Her mind drifted off to what Aang was doing, they had barely gotten any alone time since coming to the island; Sokka made sure of it. Even though they were married, Sokka was still as protective of her as ever. Even with the weather warmer than the Water Tribes, he panicked when she went without her coat and tried to cover her up. She left her thoughts when the door to the bathhouse slid open. The brunette warrior came in, shutting the door behind her, a white towel tightly wrapped around her body. "Oh hey Katara," She said when she turned back around. Without her make-up, Suki was hard to recognize, she couldn't help but notice she looked very pretty without it. Katara looked over herself to make sure nothing indecent was showing to the Kyoshi Warrior. "I forgot that your culture doesn't bathe with each other, I can leave if you want me to."

Katara gave her a soft smile, "Its fine."

Suki walked over to the edge of the water and dipped a toe in water, "Ah, nice and warm." Katara's eyes became immediately down cast as Suki tore her towel off and stepped into the water. With the steam rising from the water, Katara couldn't see much of Suki under the water as she looked back to the Warrior. She dunked the back of her head in the water and ran her fingers through her hair, "It's nice to be able to relax in some water, you know?"

"Yeah," She replied, thinking about how rare hot bathes were in the Southern Water Tribe. "Can I ask you something Suki?"

The girl rolled her head towards Katara to look at her, "Ask away."

"Well, I've only known Aang for only about a month now and you're the only person that I've really been able to talk to for more than 5 minutes that knows him," Katara began.

"And you want to know more about him? To see if there is another side to Aang?" Suki finished for her. "The only thing you've got to know about Aang is that he has a big heart, he likes helping people and he never complains about it. Trust me Katara, you married the Spirit's perfect man, I hope my husband will be an ounce of what Aang is." Katara nibbled on her bottom lip as she thought about Aang, he truly is perfect. "Would you mind if I asked you something? Have you and Aang made love yet?"

Katara's face went completely red and she felt her nerves start to get the best of her like they usually do when she thought of her and Aang that way, "No…we haven't."

"That sounds like Aang," She smiled to herself, "He was never the kind of guy that was really into getting girls. He hasn't tried anything though, right?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Good, I wouldn't want him taking advantage of a girl or I would have to cut off his important package," Suki joked. "Don't let him do anything like that, just get me and I'll make sure he knows his place."

"Actually…I think I want to do that more than him." Katara admitted. "Ever since I was little, I was taught that as a wife that I was supposed to do everything for my husband, cook, clean, and even sex. As you can tell my brother is into that way of thinking. I do all those things…but of course not without showing that even if I'm a woman, I can still do everything a man can do."

"Of course we can," Suki smiled.

"But," Katara continued, "Aang doesn't see me that way, I haven't had to cook for him once, there is nothing to clean…and he hasn't demanded sex."

Suki slowly floated over to Katara, "That's love. You love Aang. Right now, if a man told me what to do or had expectations of me, I would tell him to go get eaten by the Unagi, but if I loved him…I would want to do everything for him. As a strong woman, you want to do all those things your culture says you need to do for your man because you love him, just like your sister-in-law does for your sexist pig of a brother…no offense."

"None taken, he's an acquired taste," Katara chuckled. She watched the other girl relax in the water as she floated, "Thank you Suki, I really haven't had a good friend other than my family."

"Anytime Katara and don't worry, as long as you and Aang are together, we'll being seeing a lot of each other," She said, "And even if you aren't with Aang, you are welcome here anytime Katara…just don't bring your brother."

Katara laughed, "Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

He sighed as he swung his legs to the side of the bed, feeling the wood under his feet. Yue sat up in the bed, holding the sheets to her chest, "It's fine Sokka, it really is."

Sokka shook his head, "No, it's not fine. We can't have a child if I can't…" He didn't dare finish his sentence.

"Maybe we can take a break on trying for a child Sokka, we're still young. This will happen," She softly stroked his back with her free hand, "Is there anything I can do…anything I can try?"

"It's not you Yue, you're still as beautiful as always and I'm still very much in love with you…it's just me," Sokka said.

Yue looked down at the green silk sheets, "Are you worried we might not be able to?" He didn't move. "You think that Aang and Katara…"

He rubbed his face, "That's kind of been on my mind," Sokka trailed off.

"You don't want to admit it…but you want to become the Chief and if we don't have a child…"

"Then I wouldn't be Chief of the Southern Water Tribe…" He finished.

She moved over to him, not minding her nudity and pressing her chest against his back, her head resting on his shoulder, "Sokka, they haven't even _tried_ anything. I know if you talked to your sister about this, she would understand. It means a lot more to you than it does to her. She wants to travel around with Aang and you want to spend the rest of our lives in our Tribes." Yue kissed him softly on his shoulder, "Just don't think about it. No children, no Aang and no Katara, it's just you and I." He took a deep and relaxing breath as her hands went around his waist. Her kisses went up to his neck as her hands traveled down more until she found what she wanted. "There you go," She sighed happily against his neck.

* * *

Katara let her mind wander as she walked back to the house that Aang and her were staying. Could she truly be in love with Aang already? She knew that it would happen eventually, like Suki had said, it was hard not to fall in love with Aang. As much as she had dreaded the thought about being married, the thought of a man that she didn't love making love to her, making her cook for him and being happy about it was definitely not her fantasy. With Aang, she could be free to do as she pleased, become a master Water Bender, travel outside of the Water Tribe and of course make love to a man that she actually loved. Her cheeks lit up at the thought of making love with Aang, her heart pounded in her chest and her breathing became shaky. She knew this feeling well, occasionally she would think about some boys in the tribe in that way, but nothing past that. Katara opened the door and walked through their candle lit hallways to the room they shared. Once she went into their room, a gasp escaped her lips. Aang was lying shirtless on the bed, with the light from the candles lighting his body up. A small gust of wind blew through the room from his hand as he made the Air Nomad necklace he had given her float in his hand. He looked over to her and the necklace fell in his hand. Katara remembered how she was dressed, her Sarashi wrappings around her chest and a pair of white underwear with a towel wrapped around her bottom half. Aang set aside the necklace as he sat up and held his hand out to her. She let her towel drop and took his hand, she pulled her to him. Her knees rested on the bed on each side of his hips, her arms going around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes, their faces inches apart. "Aang…" She whispered.

"This is our first time alone…your parents aren't here, Sokka isn't in the next room…it's just you…and me." Aang kissed her tenderly, Katara's arms growing tighter around his neck. Their lips moved against each other slowly at first, then Katara's kisses started to become more urgent and hurried, making the Air Bending Master's brow furrow. Her hands came around to his chest and up to his jaw. He broke the kiss, resting his head against hers as she began to pant, "Katara, there's no rush."

"I know," She breathed before kissing his lips again, "But I want you Aang." Her quick kisses finally were too much and he flipped them down on the bed, her head resting on the pillow. His hands held her wrists to the sheets as he stared into her eyes.

"Katara, we don't need to take this fast. We don't need to have sex," He told her.

"But I want to," She squirmed in his firm, but gentle grip. "I love you Aang and I want to make love to the man I love."

Aang was taken back a little bit, it was the first time Katara had said she loved him. "Katara…" Aang pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you too…but I don't want to do this right now, it's not the right time for us to make love." She sighed and relaxed in his grasp. "How about I make you a deal? When we get to the Northern Water Tribe, we will make love. It will be the perfect amount of time." He saw her face sadden, her head rolled to the side. His mind went to the scrolls he had found when he was 16, it was like a guide for pre-intercourse. When he was that young, he didn't think it would really come in handy until he was older, but he knew it would be the only thing at the moment to make Katara happy. Aang moved his head down to her neck and softly kissed it, eliciting a moan from her lips. His kisses went up her neck to under her jaw, Katara rolled her head to allow him access.

Katara's soft gasps filled the room as he continued his trail across the bottom of her jaw. Her constant whispers of his name encouraged him more to go on. Aang kissed further down to her collar bone, placing a soft kiss along it. He began to kiss back up to her neck while his left hand slid down her arm and her side. Her breath hitched in her throat when his hand made it down to her underwear. Before he could continue, someone knocked on the door. "Busy," She quickly replied as Aang's hand covered her mound, her back arching as she tried to hold back a loud moan. Another knock rapped on their door, "Please go away," Katara said, nicely as possible.

"Katara it's me," Yue said from the other side of the door. Katara took a deep breath, laying her head back on the pillow as Aang rolled away from her and got underneath the covers of the bed.

"Come in," Katara sighed. Yue opened the door and shut it behind her as she entered. She was wearing her winter coat and, Katara guessed, nothing under it.

"I'm sorry, I just really need to talk to you about something," Yue apologized.

Katara sat up in the bed, "It's fine…it's just the first night Aang and I were finally alone. What can we do for you Yue?"

"You know your brother's obsession with becoming the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, right?" Yue began. Katara gave her a nod, "And you know what must happen for him to become Chief?"

"Yes, he must have a child before me, why?" Katara asked a little impatiently. Yue looked down to her feet, taking a deep breath and Katara knew exactly what she was getting at. "He thinks that he won't be able to have a child before Aang and I." Yue silently nodded while Aang turned his full attention to the conversation.

"With this on his mind…he can't…" Yue trailed off, trying to find the exact word.

"He can't 'preform'," Aang used air quotations.

Yue nodded again, "I'm sorry I have to bother you with this, but it's my job as a wife to alleviate any stress that I can. I was wondering if it were possible…if you two could not…_consummate_ your marriage until we get to the Northern Water Tribe."

Katara and Aang shared a look, before turning back to Yue. Katara was about to tell Yue about their conversation earlier, but Aang beat her to the punch, "Yue…I don't know if we can do that." Katara turned to Aang, not believing he had actually said that. "I mean, we just got married and we love each other very much. It's hard not to give into my desires for my wife."

"What if, when we get to the Northern Water Tribe, I will have a lavish suite for the both of you, have the best experience of your life, including night clothes, dinner brought to your room and our all new heated spring in the room." Yue suggested.

"You have heated springs in the rooms?" Katara asked.

Yue nodded, "Yes, it's been in the talks in my tribe for a while, it doesn't have a real name yet. Sokka likes to call it a 'hot tub'. You two would be the first people to ever use one. I can make your first time very special, just please wait until we get to the Northern Water Tribe."

Aang turned to his wife once again, "I don't know Katara, what do you think?"

She finally caught onto what Aang was trying to do. Katara knew that Aang wanted their first time to be special and there was no way, as they were traveling, he could really pull anything off like that. She playfully mulled it over, "Hmmm, I don't know. I have been wanting to finally use the time we have together to finally be able to make love, you know, without Sokka always bothering us…"

"I'll make sure that Sokka will not bother you guys anymore and everything else I promised, as long as you two don't have sex until we get to the Northern Water Tribe," Yue said.

Aang and Katara shared a smile, "Deal, Katara and I will not make love until the Northern Water Tribe so you can put Sokka's mind at ease."

She smiled, "Thank you both so much, I'll see you both tomorrow." Yue quickly exited the room.

"You know," Katara turned to Aang and mounted his lap, "If someone were to play my family like that, I would usually curse them out."

Aang smiled as her arms went around his neck, "But you wouldn't do that to the man who saved your life would you?"

She pressed her forehead against his, "You're never going to drop that, are you?"

"Never."

* * *

Sokka tossed up their stuff to Yue in the saddle, who began stacking it in the back of the saddle. "Hey Prince Sock Head," He turned to see the main Kyoshi Warrior.

"It's Sok-_ka_," He corrected her.

"It's a jok-_uh_," She mocked him. Suki tossed a big wooden box in front of him, "Think of this as a gift Sock Head. As much as I think you're a sexist pig…I know it's not your fault." Sokka looked at the Painted Warrior, then down to the box. He slid off the top and his jaw dropped. "Like I told your sister, I would get you the best meat in all the Four Nations." Inside the box was tightly packed meat, enough to last them until the Northern Water Tribe and then some.

He slid the lid back on, "Thank you Suki." Sokka handed the box up to Yue, while Suki stood there awkwardly, expecting a little bit more than what Sokka offered her.

Yue climbed off of Appa and slapped her husband on the shoulder, "Sokka, be nice. Thank you very much Suki, I hope you know that you and your fellow Warriors are welcome to the Southern Water Tribe anytime, _right_ Sokka?"

"Yes…" He grumbled.

"Thank you Yue," Suki bowed slightly towards the Water Tribe Princess. "I know he's being as civil as possible…because he knows I could whoop his ass in a fight."

Sokka's hand grabbed the hilt of the sword that was on his back as he approached her, their faces inches away from each other. He wore a face of anger while a cocky smile was on Suki's face, "I could beat you, anytime, anywhere."

Suki's composure never faltered, "I'm a girl and I can handle a bigger object in my hands than you. I've dedicated my life to the art of the sword, to my job and to the great Kyoshi who was the best earth bender in the world. You're just a sexist Prince that is mad that he cannot get his way or that a girl can be as good as him."

Both of them were caught off guard as they were separated by a gust of wind, "Will you two stop?" They all turned to see Katara and Aang coming down the path, "Sokka's an ass and Suki can fight, can we stop bringing this up?!" Katara huffed, then took a long breath. "Anyways, thank you for letting us stay here Suki, I hope it has already been said that you are welcome anytime to our tribe."

"Of course, Yue already told me," Suki said, "I might take you up on that once the Warriors and I get some time off. I should go, the girls get impatient when I'm not on time." She gave Aang and Katara a hug, Yue a bow and a heated stare to Sokka. "I'll see you around Aang…and I'll see you for that 'anytime, anywhere' fight Sock Head." Aang held Sokka back as he tried to get at Suki as she walked to the dojo.

Sokka let loose his pent up frustration with a growl, "That girl is insane."

Yue was the first one into the saddle, "Sokka, you know the only reason you don't like her is because she can stand up for yourself." The rest of the group got onto the flying bison. "I'm sure if you and I weren't together, you probably would be all over her."

He scoffed, "Yeah, like that would ever happen."

"I don't know Sokka," Katara joking put her 2 cents in, "She likes to fight, you like to fight. She's tough, you're…tough-ish."

"And she's hard headed and you are _very_ hard headed," Aang added with a laugh as he grabbed Appa's reigns. "Not to mention that you both come from groups that use War Paint."

"You know about our War Paint?" Katara asked, curious of Aang's knowledge of the Water Tribes.

He nodded, "Yep, the Warriors, usually during war time, wear paint on their faces to look like wolves to intimidate their enemies, just like Kyoshi use to."

"Okay, okay," Sokka said in an annoyed tone. "Enough about Suki, can we just get out of here?" Aang couldn't help but laugh a little more as Appa lifted off the ground and ascended into the sky. "So where to next 'Avatar Aang'?"

Katara shot an angry look at her brother as she pulled out a map from her and Aang's things, spreading it across the bottom of the saddle. "Well, we're just leaving Kyoshi." Her finger followed the line Aang had made before to the next dot, "And we should be on the eastern side of the Earth Kingdom by sunset."

Sokka grabbed the map from his sister, looking at the path that they were going to make, "We're taking the long way around to the Northern Water Tribe?! Why don't we just go straight through, by Omashu?"

"Sokka, this is supposed to me and Aang's trip, you asked for a ride." Katara shot back, "Aang wants to go this way and that's how this trip is going to go." Sokka rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Yue sighed and rested her head on her husband's shoulder, knowing how long he was going to pout. The trip through the day was mostly silent between the couples. Katara spent most of her trip on Appa's neck with Aang while Sokka didn't move from his spot from the back of the saddle with Yue. They had stopped by the coast for lunch, Katara was happy to make her first meal for her husband while, again, Sokka continued to pout. Just as they assumed, they reached their destination around sunset, Aang landed Appa by the local Inn. Katara stretched her arms and yawned, "I can't wait to get a good night's sleep."

"I couldn't agree more," Aang smiled as he helped her down from the bison. He petted Appa's nose, "Good job today boy, you deserve some rest." A mellow roar was his only answer.

Yue got down from the saddle, "Where are we?"

"Gaoling," Aang answered. "I wanted to stop by and see an old friend."

"I guess since we're here, I should stop by and see my friend too, she has a vacation home here," Katara looked around to see exactly where they were.

"Twinkle Toes?" Everyone turned to see a girl walk up to them, "And Sugar Queen?"

**-SDB**


	4. Catching up with the Earth Princess

**Sorry it took so long, but hey, it's here now. Btw, if you haven't read in The Unknowns II, I'm looking for someone to do a cover pic for my new story about Aang and Katara where it's a student-teacher thing, it would be much appreciated. Anyways, this chapter has some adult content between Katara and Aang...so...enjoy that :D**

"Ah man, its Toph," Sokka complained from the saddle.

The blind bender smirked, "You brought Meat Head huh? I never thought you would leave that frozen wasteland Sugar Queen, what are you doing with an Air Bender?" Katara looked at the Princess who had grown a lot since seeing her last. She kept her usual hair style, but her hair band was now forest green with a golden emblem of a flying boar in the middle of it. Instead of baggy clothes that she had usually wore when her parents weren't around, she wore skin tight pants that stopped at her mid-calf that showed off her new curves. Like usual, she was barefoot, but had her green anklets going down and covering the top of her feet. She wore a sleeveless beige shirt with a high collar with a long front and back that stopped at her thighs.

"It's a long story Toph…but Aang and I are married now," Katara told her.

Toph broke out into a laugh, bending over, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, "No way!" Aang rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as Toph continued to laugh. "No! No! I can't breathe! You have to be messing with me! You married Twinkle Toes?!" She fell to her knees as she wiped her tears. "This is just priceless!"

Katara raised an eyebrow to her friend, "Why is it so funny Toph?"

Toph finally regained her breath, "It's funny because he would be the last person that I would think would marry a Princess…maybe a Prince, but that's pushing it."

Aang scowled, "Thanks Toph."

She punched him in the shoulder, "Ah, you know you missed me Twinkles, how long has it been? One year?"

"Judging by when my bruises finally faded, yes, it has been a year," Aang rubbed his shoulder, "I wish you had a better way of showing your love."

"I could kiss you, but I don't think Sweetness would like that," She smiled again, she felt Yue get off Appa, "Ah, and you brought Princess too."

"Hi Toph," Yue briefly spoke.

"Aang, how do you know Toph?" Katara finally asked.

Toph put her arm around Aang's shoulders, "Aang always comes to the Ba Sing Se Royal Ball to represent the Air Nomads, which you would know if you ever came to it. He's usually my dance partner, but it looks like I might need to find a new one since someone is taken."

"How do you know Katara?" Aang asked.

She rolled her blind eyes, "Weird that two Princesses would know each other, huh? Since, you know, there are only 4 of us…It's a small world Twinkle Toes, we eventually met." Aang sighed, remembering how sarcastic his friend was. "So are you coming to the Ball this year? It's next week. It would be good to see if Sugar Queen can actually dance."

"How are you going to do that? You can't s-" Sokka was interrupted as a rock pillar sent him sky high, Yue gasped and watched as her husband flailed in the air.

"Since it's getting late, how about you guys stay with my family and you can decide in the morning. You should remember where it is Twinkles," She spun on her back heel and walked away. "Oh and you should probably catch him." Without looking away from Toph, Aang created a small air current that caught Sokka before he crashed into the ground. Sokka breathed a sigh of relief, but was dropped the last two feet he was from the ground onto his butt. He grumbled as he got back up to a vertical base.

Aang turned back to his brother-in-law, "You really know how to push her buttons, don't you?"

"It's not that," Sokka groaned, "Her and I aren't on the best of terms."

"Why's that?"

"Because Toph was supposed to marry Sokka," Katara told him.

* * *

Toph sighed as she dipped her toes in the cold water, even though she couldn't see the night, she enjoyed the cool weather. Her hands were extended behind her, holding her up. She felt the vibrations of someone approaching and she could already tell who it was. "So you finally found me?"

"I took you here before," Aang sat down next to her. "Toph, it's been a year and I wanted to spend time with you…but you didn't show up to dinner."

She blew her bangs out from her face, "I'm sorry."

"You know," He looked down to the water, "I was kind of excited for you to meet Katara…I saved her down in the Southern Water Tribe when she fell through the ice, her Dad gave me her hand in return." Aang went silent once again, "I have a knack for saving Princesses don't I?"

Toph softly smiled, "That you do Twinkle Toes. I think I would have just run away again if you didn't talk to me."

"I saved you from making a bad decision…you were emotionally distraught, as much as you say you're the best Earth Bender in the world, your emotions get the better of you," Aang told her. "And if I didn't, we wouldn't be as close as we are." He looked over to her. "And if we were as close as we are, it would be nice to know what is going on between my new brother-in-law and my best friend."

Her smile faded, "There is a reason I don't talk about that…he picked Yue over me. It's one of the first times I've ever felt I'm not good enough. Like no one will ever want me because I can't see. All people see is a defenseless blind girl, I want people to see me like you do or how you made me parents see me like." Aang knew it was more than that to bring down Toph; nothing like this would faze her. It's what gave her the tough outer shell everyone came to know. Then it hit him.

"You still have to get married," Aang said, "You're mad at Sokka because at least you knew what kind of guy he is, but the new guy you have to marry, you know nothing about him."

"You know, I get really tired of you reading me that easy," Toph gave him a sad chuckle. "They won't even tell me who I'm going to marry…it could be someone from the Water Tribe, from the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation or even an Air Nomad. The guy could be my age or even old enough to be my Dad. I wanted to marry Sokka, but now I have no choice, it's like going back to when I was 13 again."

Aang put his arm around Toph's shoulders, "It will be fine Toph…if it helps, there is no real royal in my culture, so that narrows it down." He saw the scowl on her face, "Not helping at all I guess. Think of it this way Toph, you might be the next Fire Lady, the first _Earth Bending_ Fire Lady."

She scoffed, "Yeah, like the 'I'm too busy to even travel once a year to the Earth Kingdom' Lord would pick a blind bride. I would be lucky if that could even happen. Most likely I'm going to be married to some old general here in the Earth Kingdom."

"I think you and Zuko would be great rulers together, he's hot headed and you're hard headed," Aang chuckled, even as Toph punched him on the shoulder. His laugh was cut short when his senses kicked in. "Someone is here." His tone turned serious. He went into attack mode and created a strong current of air in front of them, destroying an arrow that narrowly hit him. Aang sent a gust of wind towards the trees behind the fence to see the assassin fleeing.

Toph rolled back onto her feet, "I got him." She broke out into a run towards the metal fence and bent it out of her way without touching it and continued running through. Aang quickly followed her as she chased after the assassin. She bent up earth walls to slow him down, but he easily vaulted over them. Toph growled and sent an even higher wall up, over the trees and stopped the assassin in his tracks. He turned back to them and readied his bow, but was met with Toph's feet and sent through the stone wall. He rolled across the grass as Toph got into her stance, "You chose the wrong people to try to kill."

Aang made his way through the rock wall as the assassin regained his vertical base. Both benders backed him against the river, both ready to strike at any moment. They didn't notice the small group of men on the other side of the river, an ice bridge formed across the river for him and he quickly crossed it, the bridge collapsing behind him. Toph and Aang watched as they ran away, "It looks like one of us has an enemy."

* * *

He scowled at his men, "How _hard_ is it to kill an Air Bender? Air Benders are pacifists…they DON'T FIGHT!" The men winced when he raised his voice. "You are the most ruthless criminals in the Four Nations and the abilities of an Air Bender are too much for you?"

"Well there was the Earth Princess-"

"WHO IS BLIND!" He yelled. "THE FUCKING EARTH PRINCESS IS _BLIND_! She can't see an arrow coming for her! But she still almost beat you," He pointed at the archer. "Our group has been behind the biggest death in the world. Our brothers have killed Kings, Generals, Diplomats and even killed a Lion Turtle. I was born into this like all of you were…but I've proved my worth. All you've killed are commoners. If you cannot kill 'Avatar' Aang…then I'll make sure your blood is spilt, do you understand me?" They all nodded. "Now I trust that you understand now because of this failure, we have not only the Air Bender on alert, but he is in a heavily defended home."

"What should we do if he is in constant protection?" The Water Bender asked.

"That's for you to find out," He told him, "You are old enough to figure out how to kill _one_ Air Bender who's only other protection outside of that home is a blind girl and a princess who couldn't even probably couldn't even bend a strand of saliva. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" They all answered in unison.

"Now go make our ancestors proud and not have to look down at you all with disgrace!"

* * *

Toph let out a low growl when her cheek was pressed against her Mother's, "Oh Toffee, I cannot believe someone would try to kill you! Whoever would want to bring ill will towards an innocent blind girl?"

"I can think of some people," Toph mumbled.

"Queen Bei Fong, has your family made any enemies recently that might want to hurt you or anyone close to you?" Aang asked.

Lao took a relaxing breath, "We're dealing with politics, who _isn't_ our enemy? That's why we've made the deal with the Fire Lord to settle the heated words between us by giving him our daughter."

Aang's jaw almost dropped, "Toph is going to be married off to Fire Lord Zuko?" He looked over to Toph to try to read anything off her face, but couldn't get a thing, though he shouldn't be surprised. She must have been between emotions with knowing who she was finally marrying and realizing that she is being married off for political reasons.

"Yes, it was the Fire Lord's wish. He wanted to marry our daughter in exchange for the goods and services we've been arguing about for a couple years." Lao explained, his thoughts obviously on other things.

Toph scoffed, "Yeah, what did you trade me for Dad, a piece of land? Some Fire Flakes?"

"10 Iron Frigates, a 40% increase of goods imported to Ba Sing Se, the debt that the Fire Nation was owed the Earth Kingdom for 1000 years, engineers to bring the technology of our Nation up to the Fire Nation's level…and yes, Fire Flakes will now be imported also to the Earth Kingdom," Poppy explained, bringing a surprised look to Toph's face. "It was surprising because we literally offered everything for a lot of those things, but all he wanted was you. He was supposed to meet you at this year's Ball in Ba Sing Se but we can't leave here if it would bring any harm towards our daughter."

A light popped on in Aang's head, "What if I took her to Ba Sing Se?"

"What? Take my daughter to Ba Sing Se without any guards? Are you insane?" Lao asked.

"You've trusted me with your daughter before Mr. Bei Fong, no harm has ever come to your daughter as long as she was with me. I saved the relationship between you all and I protected her from the arrow tonight. You know your daughter is an Earth Bending prodigy and is near unbeatable and with me with her, we're completely invincible. We will leave early in the morning for Ba Sing Se, they won't see it coming. And if the target happens to be the Bei Fong Family, you will have your guards and the Dai Li agents to protect you and your wife." Aang told him. "You have my word that I will get your daughter to Ba Sing Se safely."

Lao and Poppy both shared a looking, knowing that would be the best plan, even if they didn't want to admit it, "Fine…but if one hair on my daughter's head…"

"I know, your daughter is completely safe with me Mr. Bei Fong, thank you for your understanding." Aang bowed to him. He and Toph both walked out of the small throne room the vacation home had, passed the guards that were now at every corner of the house. He finally turned his attention to Toph, "Are you okay?" She nodded. "At least you know who you are going to marry."

"Did you hear what they said?" She finally spoke, "He gave my parents _so_ much, everything my country wanted from the Fire Nation…to have me." Aang saw a warm smile spread across her face, "He wants me."

Aang put his arm around his friend, "See? You're not just a 'broken' Princess Toph. I know Zuko personally, he's a _really _good guy. You two will be very happy with each other."

Toph nervously wrung her hands, "Do you really think so? What if he doesn't like my personality? What if he's doesn't like the fact that I'm my own independent person? What if I can't make him happy?"

He couldn't help but laugh, he had never seen this side of Toph and seeing her like this now was more than hilarious. "Toph, relax. I think I know why he chose you."

"Why?"

"Because I told him about you," Aang said, "I told him about how much of a sarcastic, hard headed, tough-"

"I get it!" She interrupted him.

He smiled, "Don't worry, Zuko knows what he's getting into." Aang heard her grumble some things that he wouldn't repeat in the right company. "You should get some sleep Toph, I need you 100 percent for tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," She pushed off him like a little kid, making Aang laugh. "Wait, can I ask you something Aang?"

"Sure."

"That man wasn't after me was he?"

Aang rubbed the back of his neck, "I think it would be highly unlikely…unless you've pissed off the guys down at Earth Rumble. Good night Toph…"

"Good night Twinkle Toes," Toph replied, "Don't get yourself killed on the way to your room," She joked before going towards her room. Aang walked down the hall until he came to the room he and Katara shared and was met by her flying body.

Katara clung onto him, her face in the crook of his neck, "I was so worried," She whispered. He held her and closed the door with his foot.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," He held her tighter.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again," Katara told him, "All I could think about was that you were hurt and I would never see you again."

Aang kissed her cheek before resting his head back against her shoulder again, "It will take more than an arrow to take me out." He continued to hold her, knowing how much this affected her more than it did him. Knowing he couldn't do anything else, all he could do is be prepared for the next attack and protect the people he cared about…especially Katara. Aang pulled away to see Katara's tear brimmed eyes, he cupped her cheek, "Katara," His thumb wiped away the stray tear that dared ruin her perfect face. "Please don't cry."

"I can't help it," She wiped the tears away from her eyes, "I've never had to experience this before…I've never had anyone close to me have their life threatened, especially when it's someone that I'm completely in love with."

He kissed her lips, "I promise that nothing will happen to me Katara, I'm a Master Air Bender and I have an _almost_ Master Water Bender wife who has my back." The smile that appeared on her face brought one to his, "There's my smiling girl. I understand how hard this must be on you, but let's just be happy that both Toph and I are unharmed…and that we now have another person along for the journey."

"What do you mean?"

"We're leaving for Ba Sing Se in the morning with Toph…we're going to the Ba Sing Se Royal Ball, or what Toph's Mother likes to call 'Ball in Ba Sing Se'." Aang explained, "We're leaving early enough that the people who are possibly assassinate Toph…or me won't notice us leaving and think we are traveling with the Bei Fong family. With their Royal guards and the Dai Li agents guarding them, they should be more than prepared for an attack if one comes. It's just another side journey, but it gives me an excuse."

She cocked an eyebrow, "An excuse for what?"

"So I can show the world my beautiful wife, like I said, we're going to the _Ball of Ba Sing Se_," Aang used a upper class royal voice, making Katara laugh, "We'll get you a pretty Water Tribe Dress and get me some Air Nomad robes…you'll actually see me in my regular clothes instead of these Fire Nation ones." He ran a hand over his hair, "Maybe I should cut my hair…"

"Don't," She told him, "I like your hair."

Aang kissed her again, but deeper this time, making her knees wobble, "I won't then. I'm going to take a bath, but I'll be done soon."

"Let me wash you," Katara suggested, "It's my duties as a wife in the Water Tribe." Aang was about to protest, but Katara put a finger to his lips, "No, you're not saying anything about this. I've waited patiently to do what I want to do and for you. Even though I have to wait for the physical part of doing stuff _to_ you, I'm going to wash you. Now get in there, get the bath ready and be prepared to get taken care of, okay?"

He complied without another word and went into the bathroom as Katara felt all the courage and power in her leave with him. She had no idea what came over her, but she loved it. Talking to your husband like that in the Water Tribe years back would have been a death wish. It gave Katara a thrill to be able to do that…more of a _sexual_ thrill than anything else though. But she had to hold it back, remembering her deal with her sister-in-law. Now the question, as Aang ran the bath, was if she should go in nude or with her Sarashi wrappings and underwear. While going in there nude might make some temptations more _tempting_, she didn't really want to go in with her wrappings. Aang had seen her naked before, though it was a life or death situation and it wasn't like he had time to _really_ check out her body. Once she heard the water stop running, Katara made her decision and let her tunic and the rest of her clothing drop. Taking another confident breath, she strode into the bathroom, her body completely open for Aang to see. She took it as a good sign when he turned to her that his eyes widened and his jaw slackened. Katara was happy that she had _maintained_ everything below the belt for Aang, just in case. Aside from the now clean mound, Katara's body was exactly as he remembered it when he had gotten her into his sleeping bag, her perky breasts, her slim stomach and her wide hips along with her perfect backside. "Wow," Aang breathed as he drank the sight of Katara in.

Katara's smile became more confident, "In a matter of weeks, you can do whatever you want to this body. But for now, I'm going to do whatever I want to _yours_." Walking over to the jade colored square tub, Aang moved forward to let her slip into the tub behind him, not daring to look back at her body anymore in fear of letting his feelings get the best of him. Katara ran her smooth hands over his broad shoulders then followed the arrows down his arms. Pressing her chest against his back and placing soft kisses along his shoulder, Katara's hands went around to feel his pectorals and his abdominal muscles. She felt like she was in heaven.

"Katara, while I have no problem with this, I'm not getting any cleaner," Aang joked.

Katara's hands went further, but didn't expect to find what she did. Her eyes widened and his breathing hitched. She explored it further until it she confirmed what she was holding. "That's your…"

"Yeah…" Aang said with a strangled breath, "Holding it isn't really helping though."

"I've never seen one before…or touched one," A blush crept across her face. "Did I do this to you?" Aang nodded. Katara stroked it a couple times, making Aang moan involuntarily, "I've only been taught some things about _pleasing_ you. I know this is supposed to feel good." Her thumb went around the tip, he thrusted in her hands.

Aang began to pant, "Katara, w-we have to stop. I'm not going to be able to stop."

She moved around in the water to look Aang face to face and straddled him, her breasts in her face, "Then don't hold back." Katara looked down between them to see what she had been exploring, she wrapped her hands around it again and was met with a heated kiss from Aang. His kisses were completely different from the others he had given her, it was full of lust and desire for her as her hands went faster. Aang's nails dug into her thighs as he felt his end approaching quickly.

He squeezed his eyes shut, "Katara!" She felt him throb and climaxed in her hands, his first couple shots hit her in the stomach, then the rest fell into the water. Aang's head hung on the edge of the tub as Katara examined the white substance on her body. Katara had heard about this and unfortunately overheard a conversation about Yue 'swallowing' this. She swiped some off of her stomach and gave it a quick taste. At first she was put off by the taste, but it had a fruity taste to it.

Katara knew she would learn to enjoy the taste…as long as she got more practice with her husband. She grabbed the soap off the dish that was on the side of the square tub and rubbed it between her hands before putting it back down. Aang moaned softly as she cleaned his chest, she couldn't help but smile at the relax look on his face. "Do you see how happy I can make you if you just let me do what I'm supposed to do?"

"I thought you didn't want to just pleasure me and do whatever I ask without a question," Aang said, his eyes staying closed as Katara went over his shoulders.

"Well, I didn't want to have to do this for some older man that I was going to be forced to marry," Katara bent a small orb of water up in the air and let the water trickle down to wash the soap away. "But for you, someone I love, I want to do things like this." Katara grabbed the soap again and gathered more of it on her hands. She ran her fingers through his hair while massaging his scalp, "Just think about it as my turn to take care of you."

"If you do this every time I bathe, I won't have any problem with what you do," Aang said as he finally opened his eyes to meet hers.

Katara smiled at him, "Just as long as you do the same for me."

* * *

Toph yawned as she walked in the crisp morning air with Sokka and Yue, though she couldn't see it, the sun had barely poked above the horizon. She had already had her 'teary' goodbye with her parents, Toph was pretty sure that her Mother would have dehydrated herself if she cried anymore. The Water Tribe couple had been completely silent and created an awkward silence because of their past. A smirk came across her face, feeling their high tension through their heartbeats. "AH!" Toph yelled, making Yue jump and scream into Sokka's arms. She laughed as Sokka shot her a dirty look she couldn't see. "Ah man, you guys are so high strung, if you guys are like this the whole way to Ba Sing Se, we're going to have some fun."

"Okay, I'm just going to bring it up and get it out of the way," Yue said as Sokka set her back down, "Toph, I'm sorry what happened between you and Sokka and he married me instead."

"You still think I'm mad about that?" Toph chuckled, her smile getting bigger on her face as she remembered the news that she got last night. "It's perfectly fine, you two are together and I'm engaged, we're all happy."

Sokka's eyebrow raised, "_You're_ engaged?"

Toph nodded, "Yep, I'm engaged to Fire Lord Zuko." Both of their jaws dropped.

"No way! You're a very lucky girl Toph," Yue praised, "The Fire Lord is _very_ attractive."

Sokka turned to his wife, "Hey!"

Yue gave him a sheepish smile, "What? I cannot deny that he's attractive with is dark hair, his muscles…" She seemed to drift off before Sokka snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Oh sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Missing me yet Snoozles?" Toph teased as they continued up the path to Appa.

"Hey guys," They all heard Aang's happy voice as he jumped down from Appa, "Ready to go?"

Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes, "You sound very happy this morning Twinkle Toes."

Aang took a deep breath and let out a happy sigh, "Because today is a great day and there is nothing like watching the sun rise in the Earth Kingdom. Isn't that right Katara?"

She gave him a smile, "Of course."

"If I thought one Twinkle Toes was bad enough," Toph grumbled, pulling her bag tighter around her shoulder.

Yue gave Aang a questionable look, then to Katara and instantly understood what they were both so happy about. "Katara, may I talk to you for a second?" Katara nodded as she finished putting her gloves on. She took her far enough away from the group before she finally spoke, "I thought we had a deal."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

She looked over to her husband before turning back to Katara, "I would do all those _things_ for you if you didn't do _something _with Aang, ring any bells?"

"Oh, Aang and I haven't done _that_ yet," Katara told her.

"Then why is he _that_ happy? The last time I've seen someone that happy is after the first night your brother and I made love," Yue argued.

A disgusted look came over Katara's face, "Ugh, that's gross, don't ever say that again. Aang and I haven't made love yet…but you never said anything about anything before that. I'm just doing my wifely duties." Katara gave her a smile, "Don't worry, we'll still follow the rules…we're just going to have fun with it." Katara told her. "I can't wait for the special night by the way," Katara hugged her sister-in-law. "Also, before I forget, now I know why you 'swallow', it's pretty good." The Northern Princess's face went completely red, trying not to let her mind think about what could have possibly happened between the two.

**-SDB**


	5. The Flight to Ba Sing Se

**Sorry, it's been awhile because of College, but here is another chapter. Oh, also if you like Rosario Vampire and Avatar, TEB has made a Crossover story about the two, it's a Sokka Harem. If you haven't watched Rosario Vampire, I suggest it, it's a pretty awesome and funny Anime/Manga. Anyways, read on:**

Yue gently fanned herself with her hand as she felt another heat wave hit her. The hot sand sped underneath them as Appa continued to fly. Everyone in the saddle had stripped their bulky clothing, Katara and Yue were down to their Sarashi Bindings and matching short like underpants, Toph just wore her Sarashi Bindings with underwear, while Sokka and Aang went shirtless. Katara bent a small orb out of her water skin and turned into a cold mist, hitting everyone on the bison. The Blind Bender rolled onto her stomach, laying her head on her forearms, "Nothing like a good tan," She sighed.

"A tan?" Sokka questioned.

"The sun can darken your skin if you stay still in its rays for an extended amount of time," Aang explained through the shirt that was covering his face. "She'll be lucky to get skin almost close to yours. But since Toph has such light skin, she'll most likely get a sun burn if she continues to lay exposed like that."

"How do you know about things like that?" Yue asked.

"It's something that people with white skin know," Aang told her, "You guys don't really need to worry about. But most of my knowledge of things is pretty useless."

Toph snorted, "More like _all_ of your knowledge Twinkle Toes." Aang lifted the shirt off of his face and leaned up to whisper into Katara's ear. She smiled and gave him a nod. Katara took the rest of her water out of the skin and moved it above Toph, making it close to freezing and dropped it on her. A loud shriek escaped her as she shot up, earning a laugh from both Aang and Katara. She growled as she got up, "You wanna fight Twinkles?"

Aang snickered, "Toph, relax it's a prank." Yue noticed Sokka's eyes were glued to Toph and realized why.

She quickly covered Sokka's eyes, "Katara, please dry Toph's _clothes_ please…" Katara was confused for a second before she saw why. Toph's bindings were thin enough to see through and her underwear was virtually pointless in covering anything up. She quickly retracted her water back into the water skin. Yue uncovered Sokka's eyes and gave him a sharp elbow.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Sokka whined, rubbing the injured spot.

Yue leaned in, "You know _exactly_ what that was for."

Toph laid back down on the saddle, "Guess Meat Head hasn't changed a bit."

Sokka hung his head over the back of Appa's saddle, "I'm _so_ bored, we should do something fun."

Katara shot a look back at her brother, "Why do I have to keep reminding you that you were the one that wanted to come with Aang and I? I keep telling you that we're going to be traveling around, we're traveling around the world for Aang's journey, not your amusement. Don't make me turn this bison around and go back home and make you find your own way to the Northern Water Tribe!"

"Nice to hear you let loose Sweetness," Toph gave her applause, "That must have been 18 years of oppression huh?"

Aang saw the small oasis coming up and guided Appa down, "How about we make a quick stop and relax a little? I think the heat is getting to us." As everyone put on decent clothing, Aang brought Appa down to the sandy town. A small pile of ice laid in the middle of town. Hopping down from Appa, Aang gave it a quizzical look, "I heard that it was supposed to be a large pillar of ice."

"It's ice in the desert," Sokka said as he got down, "We should be surprised it's _still_ ice." Aang caught Katara when she jumped down. Aang saw some Sand Benders eyeing Appa as Yue and Toph got down, he gave Appa a soft pat as he continued to keep an eye on the Benders.

"Sokka, can you do me a favor?" Aang asked, "I need you to stay out here with Appa."

"What? Why?" He questioned.

Aang looked away from the Benders, "You see those guys over there? They're Sand Benders, because there is nothing really out here, they do whatever they need to get by…including stealing, whether it be money, food…or people and animals. I didn't think they would be out in the open like this, but they've obviously proved me wrong."

"Do you think they'll try to steal Appa?" Sokka's tone turned serious.

"I wouldn't put it past them. They've stolen bigger things. Toph, you should stay out here with Sokka also, a Bender will help even the odds. I'll get you guys something to drink inside, just keep a visual on them." Aang said.

Toph spat on the ground, "Oh don't worry, I'll make sure I'll keep a close eye on them." The sarcasm seemed pointless as Aang wasn't paying attention to her. He gave them one last glance before going inside. Toph sighed and leaned against the bison, "So…what's up?"

Sokka shrugged, "Nothing…"

"Are you really going to be this way the rest of the way to Ba Sing Se?" Toph asked. "We're exes, it doesn't mean we can't act normally around each other."

"It's not that," Sokka said.

She rolled her blind eyes, "Then what is it?"

"I still have feelings for you Toph," Her body went ridged. She was about to ask him to repeat what he said to make sure she heard him right, but the words repeated in her mind. "Just because I love Yue and am married to her…it doesn't mean that the feelings that I had for you disappeared. I want to distance myself from you because I don't my feelings to resurface and want to go back into the familiar feeling of being with you."

Toph let out a shaky breath, she had to make sure she kept her composure. She wasn't used to be in these kinds of feelings, it was completely foreign to her. "Then why did you pick Yue over me?"

"I'm not good enough for you Toph, you know that as well as I do," Sokka confessed, "You and I both know that I would have cheating on you. No offence to you, but you don't know how to keep a Water Tribe Warrior in check, Yue does and she's good at it. Water Tribe girls are taught from day one to turn all attention to the males and make sure they are satisfied, you would have slapped me in the face for the things that I've asked Yue to do. You're too trusting and I would have cheated and broken your heart…I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that. Now you have the Fire Lord, he will make a better husband than I ever will Toph."

Toph gave him a soft smile, "Thanks Sokka…but you're wrong…I would have _killed _you if you asked for some of the things you ask Yue." They both shared a small laugh. "It does make sense though…how can Yue be so happy to satisfy you though?"

Sokka looked up towards the sky, "That's a question that even _I_ don't have the answer to. I would say it's because of the way she was taught, but once she met Katara, her usual personality changed, she stands up for herself a lot more than when I met her, which I was actually happy about. One thing that hasn't changed is that she wants to make sure I'm happy, if I'm not, she'll do her best to comfort me. I guess…she really just loves me."

Toph 'looked' at Sokka, "Do you ever see me as broken?"

"Never," He didn't hesitate.

She smiled, "Thank Snoozles."

"Any-," Sokka was interrupted when a sand storm started to surround them, "They're attacking."

* * *

They looked around the cantina, everyone looked even shadier than the last. Aang's hand instinctively grabbed onto Katara's as they walked, Yue grabbed onto Katara's other arm as they crossed the room to the bar. The bartender looked them up as they approached, he had a pair of dual Dao swords in a sheath on his back. Aang held up three fingers and the bartender nodded, cutting three cups out ice and poured them three drinks. Aang exchanged them for a couple copper pieces and all took a long drink, satisfying their dry mouths. They took a seat at an empty table, Katara pulled out their map, smoothing it out on the wooden table, "So, we are here," She put her finger on the scroll, "And Ba Sing Se is here," Her finger traveled towards the top right of the map, stopping at the city. "We have about a…_4_ hour journey until we get out of the desert?"

Aang looked over the map, "More or less. Once we get to this river, we'll give Appa a rest and we can be in Ba Sing Se by nightfall."

Yue pulled at the neck of her top, "I can't wait to get out of this heat, it's hard to acclimate to the desert."

"Once we get back on track, we won't ever have to see a spec of sand ever again," Katara said. "I've only been on it for about 2 minutes and it's places I don't want it to be."

"I'll be able to help you get clean," Aang hinted, making Katara's face flush.

Yue shot them both a look, "You two do _that_, our deal is off."

Katara sipped her drink, "If I remember correctly, Aang and I aren't supposed to consummate our marriage until we get to the Northern Water Tribe because my brother cannot impregnate you. I really would rather fall through the ice again before asking this question, but I feel I must, have you and my brother been trying lately?"

Her finger traced circles on the wooden table, "Well, it's just been stressful lately. The last time we were _intimate_ was on Kyoshi Island, so it wasn't _too_ long ago."

"Well, when was your last cycle?" Aang gave a glance at the girls before covering his face with his hands, he _really_ didn't need to know about Yue's business.

Yue closed her eyes for a moment before looking at Katara again, "About a little bit after your wedding."

Katara did the math quickly in her head, "So, it's been a few weeks."

"4…to be exact," Yue corrected her.

"You could already be pregnant," Katara put a hand on her shoulder, "You and Sokka will be able to have the first child, no more stress on Sokka…and no more restrictions on Aang and I." Aang's heart nearly skipped a beat, just the thought of Katara and him being able to do what they want excited him.

"Not until I find out if it's real or not," Yue quickly told her, ceasing Aang's dirty thoughts. "If my cycle doesn't come again, I'll check in with the physician in Ba Sing Se. So, don't even lay a finger on each other until I find out." Katara rolled her eyes as she took another drink, before she heard shouting from outside. Before she could even react, Aang was out of his seat and shooting out of the cantina. He leapt into the middle of the sand storm that was beginning to brew, once his foot touched the ground, Aang extended his arms out and separated them, calming the winds and leaving the Sand Benders out in the open with their ropes. A scowl came across his face as they saw they were left high and dry. With them distracted, Toph sent a wave through the sand, knocking two of the group back. Sokka pulled out his machete and charged for the nearest Bender, his swings were useless and was easily blown away by a wave of sand. Aang grabbed one of the Benders up by the collar and slammed him onto the ground, but another Bender hit him away. The Sand Bender grabbed his robe and spun the metal end around before he attempted to hit Aang.

"Sneak attack!" Sokka tackled him to the ground. They rolled around until the Sand Bender was on top and his wrapped right arm drove into his face a few times before Appa's tail sent him flying. The bison stood over Sokka as the Sand Bender got back up, Appa growled at him until they all finally backed off.

"Sokka!" Yue called as Appa moved away from Sokka.

"Get onto Appa, now," He told them. Yue helped Sokka up and Katara and Toph followed them up on Appa's tail and into the saddle as Aang got onto Appa's neck. "Yip, Yip!" Aang pulled at Appa's reins and he took off into the sky.

Yue frowned at her husband's face, he had a cut lip and a bloody nose, "Here," Katara handed Yue the cup from the cantina, she placed it on Sokka's lip. She looked over to Aang, even from her position, she could see the deathly grip on the reins. Katara crossed over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

His shoulders relaxed and she rested her chin on the unoccupied left shoulder, "I'll be fine," Aang turned his head to give her a kiss. "I just let my anger and this heat start to get the better of me, but I'll be fine." Katara wrapped her other arm around his waist and held him. "Oh and by the way Sokka, yelling 'sneak attack' while attacking someone is _not _a smart idea." The girls snickered as Sokka rolled his eyes.

* * *

He slowly sipped his drink as he read his book, his attention was drawn away from it when his men entered their temporary hideout. "I'm assuming you have good news for me if you are interrupting me?" The men remained silent and he sighed, shutting his book. "What is your news?"

"Well sir," The Water Bender spoke up, "There has been a mix up…"

His brow rose, "How could there have been a mix up? There is only one Air Bender with a Water Bender Princess as a wife…it's _very_ hard to mix him up with someone else…"

"It's not that," He said, "It's just that…he _isn't_ with the Bei Fong's anymore…"

The man closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths, the men were waiting for the anger to come out at any second. He opened his eyes again, "So…we have followed the Bei Fong's to Omashu, only to tell me that the Bei Fong's are alone?" They all nodded. "When could they have left?"

"Early in the morning," The Archer told him, "When he," He pointed towards the Water Bender, "was supposed to be on watch."

He turned back towards the Water Bender and stood up from his chair. Walking towards him, his calm but angry glare burned into him. "Why didn't you see them leave?"

"I-uh," The Bender stammered, "I f-fell asleep?"

He pulled his sword from his belt and drove the blade into his head, he turned around and walked back to his chair as the men looked in horror as the Water Bender stayed standing for a few moments before falling to the floor dead, "I suggest you all find out where the Air Nomad is before my blade tastes blood once again." Grabbing his book from where he had set it down, he walked back to the dead man and pulled out his blade, wiping the blood off on his shirt and putting it back in its sheath. "Take care of him, do not talk to me unless you found out where he is." He stepped over the body and left the room.

* * *

Aang removed the saddle off of Appa's back as the bison fell asleep. He patted his nose as he passed by his friends, Sokka and Yue were making a fire while Toph rolled a piece of hay between her teeth, her calf resting on her other knee. The sun had already begun its descent below the trees, he knew that Appa wouldn't be waking up for the rest of the night, so camping out for a night would have to do. Aang made his way towards the river that Katara had gone to once they had landed. Pushing away some of the branches in his way and ducking under a couple that flew back into his face, he was welcomed to the sight of Katara's beautiful body. She was knee-deep in the water, long tendrils of water were around her, letting a small amount of water rain down onto her. The sunset illuminated her dark wet skin, Katara couldn't look any more beautiful even if she tried. She casually turned and her blue orbs opened to see Aang standing on the shore, the water fell and her hands instinctively covered her chest and the apex of her thighs, "Oh, hey. Sorry, I was just…getting the sand off of me…" Aang let his clothing fall and he joined her in the river, holding her against him. A smile came across his face when a blush came across hers. "This is kind of…_exciting_, being naked out in the open and bathing in the river. I feel…right. I know that must sound weird."

He shook his head, "It's not weird, I know what you mean." Aang lifted her up, her legs locking around his waist, her chest pressed against his. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" Katara blushed again and shook her head, "You look absolutely stunning, the most beautiful sunset like tonight would be an insult to your beauty."

She smiled, "Aang," Katara leaned in and kissed him deeply, he held her closer to him as their lips moved against each other. A moan erupted from her throat when she felt him harden between them. His kisses went down to her neck and she gasped softly. "Don't tempt me…please, it's so hard to say 'no' to you." He sucked on a sensitive part of her neck, "Aang," Katara softly whined, "You're making this _really_ hard."

"I'm going to go take a bath," His kisses ended when they heard Toph, they both slowly turned to see Toph come out of the trees and she 'looked' at them. They both stood silently as she stood there, Aang's arms tightly around Katara, making sure nothing was showing.

"Uh…Toph…" The Blind Bender yelped in surprise and nearly fell over, both of them winced when she fell over. "Are you okay?" Katara asked as Toph rubbed her head.

"_Why_ didn't you tell me that you were out here Sweetness?" Toph asked, grinding her teeth at the pain.

Katara looked to Aang then back to Toph, "Well…me _and_ Aang."

"Okay, still doesn't my point…"

"Can you not feel us?" Aang finally spoke up.

Toph shook her injured head, "Through that river, I can't feel a single fricken' thing. Even if I focused, I can barely find you but I can't find Sweetness."

They shared another look again, "Well…funny thing about that…"

"Toph are you okay?" Yue's voice got closer as the Princess made her way through the trees, Katara hid her face against Aang's chest as she came out to see them. Her face was as red as Katara's, seeing Aang and Katara's state of undress. "You…uh…I…well…"

Toph blew her bangs out of her face, "Spit it out Princess, I need to take a bath here."

Yue finally gained her composure, "I thought we had a deal you two."

"You said no sex, Aang isn't inside of me," Katara pointed out.

"Yeah, but if you keep moving, I _am_ going to be inside of you," Aang whispered.

The Earth Bender's brow furrowed, "You made a deal _not_ to have sex? This isn't helping your case Twinkles."

"Be quite Toph," Both Princesses told her. "Nothing happened Yue, now, can you leave so that we can get dressed?"

"Fine, Toph keep an eye on them," Yue said as she walked back.

"Did she _seriously_ just say that?" Toph asked. The rest of their night went uneventful, Yue and Katara made dinner as Sokka set up his and Yue's tent. After dinner, everyone had gone to sleep except for Aang and Katara. She rested her head on his chest as they laid on Appa and looked at the stars.

Aang pointed up in the sky, "Do you see those stars right there?"

"That's kind of a vague question…"

He smiled, "Okay, do you see that set of stars that look like a body?" She nodded, "Then those ones that look like arms and legs?" Katara nodded again, "That's the Kuruk constellation."

"No way," She smiled.

Aang nodded, "Yep, they say that when there are clouds in the sky that pass by him, they quickly move passed him as if he is bending the clouds themselves."

"Well clouds are part water," Katara said, "Maybe the Water Tribe's best Water Bender still lives on in the sky." She said in a jokingly scary voice.

He kissed the top of her head, "I'm pretty sure the best Water Bender is with me right now."

Katara raised her head from his chest, "You are such a little suck up." She swung her leg over his body and rested her chin on his chest, looking into his eyes.

"I'll stop then," Aang said.

She smiled, "I never said to stop, I'm just pointing out a fact." Katara moved up his body and kissed him. "I love you Aang."

Aang brushed the hair from her face, "I love you too Katara." Her head rested in the crook of his neck as he continued looking at the stars, he held her close as she started to fall asleep.

* * *

The harsh smell of tobacco clung to his thumb as he pushed it down into his pipe and lit it with his hand, a cloud of smoke erupted from his mouth as he puffed onto it. On the other side of the bed, a young girl straightened out her clothes. She peered over her shoulder to see the man, "Did you, _enjoy_ yourself sir?"

He stood from the bed and pulled up his pants, holding the pipe between his teeth, "Yes, you were very good."

She bit her bottom lip as she turned back around, looking at her knees, "Are you sure you don't want another go? I'll only charge you for the one."

The man pulled out his pipe, letting out another cloud of smoke, "I don't need a harlot getting attached to me, you've been paid so you can leave." The girl nodded and left quickly. As he put on his shirt, there was a knock on his door, "What is it?"

He turned to the door to see The Archer standing in his door way, "Sir, we have good news."

"Do not tell me you have good news," He told him, "The only way you can have good news is that you have killed the Air Nomad or that you killed the _other_ Water Tribe Prince. Hopefully your news is good enough for me to bathe my blade in your blood."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Well sir, uh, we have found the best and plausible place the Air Nomad is. Some of the men had overheard the Bei Fong's talking about the 'Ball in Ba Sing Se' that is happening in a week."

"So you think that the Air Nomad flying to Ba Sing Se because of a Ball?" The man finished, taking another puff from his pipe.

"Well, from our findings, he goes to the 'Ball in Ba Sing Se' every year and so does the Earth Princess. It would only make sense sir, Ba Sing Se is on the way to the Northern Water Tribe," The Archer explained.

The man nodded as he walked to the window of his room, puffing on his pipe, "Sounds reasonable, but need I remind you the last time someone has failed me." The Archer couldn't help but think about the death of the Water Bender earlier that day. "We'll set course for Ba Sing Se in the morning, just hope you're right. Good night…Jiro."

"Good Night Sir."

**Just a little filler until they get to Ba Sing Se and there will be more Kataang fluff (yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ) and other things of course too.**

**-SDB**


	6. Brawl In Ba Sing Se

Katara twirled around in front of the mirror; Aang was right, Ba Sing Se had fantastic Water Tribe clothing. They had arrived to Ba Sing Se in the morning and arrived at the palace, guards were ready to assist the Earth Princess. Once they got settled, Toph and the girls were taken away to have their dresses fitted in time for the ball. Katara had on fur lined boots that were hidden underneath her gray underdress with an ocean blue tunic like dress that stopped where her knees would usually end with white fur on the hem. Yue wore a lilac purple long dress that left her shoulders and collar bone bare. The sleeves hung over her hands and a blue band went around her midsection. Toph had yet to get her dress and neither of the girls expected to see her in something formal. "I look beautiful," Katara happily twirled again.

"Aang won't know what hit him," Yue smiled. "Are you going to wear the Water Tribe pendant Katara?" The Water Bender almost forgot, usually during big events down in the Southern Water Tribe, she had her hair braided in the back with the Water Tribe royal pendant hanging off of it, Yue wore hers on her top knot.

"She'll be fine," Toph answered for Yue, "This isn't supposed to be the most high and prissy gala event. It's just all the big wigs of the Four Nations getting together for a dance. Rulers, Generals, Officers, you know, if you have a good rank, you're there."

Katara and Yue shared a look, "That sounds pretty prissy to us Toph. In fact, that's probably the highest of royal events."

"Says the two girls haven't shown up to it, _ever_." Toph countered. "But it will be fun, dancing, partying and of course getting drunk off our royal asses. Who knows Sugar Queen, maybe you and Twinkle Toes can get it on." Katara's mind went to dirty places while Yue glared at her sister-in-law.

She pointed a threatening finger in her face, "You let that man penetrate you, our deal is off."

"I have to admit that could possibly be the weirdest conversation I have ever walked in on," The girls turned to see Katara's Mother standing in the door way.

"Mom!" Katara exclaimed as she ran into her Mother's arms.

Yue followed Katara's path, "Hello Mother, it's wonderful to see you again."

"Gosh Yue, when are you ever going to drop that?" Kya smiled, "Oh and Toph, it's wonderful to see you too. It is sad to hear about the attack on your and our new son-in-law's lives."

Toph scoffed, "Yeah, we were _really_ in danger."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Katara finally asked.

"The Ball of course dear," Kya said, "Your Father and I come every year remember? I was actually surprised to hear that you two, your brother and Aang had come to the Ball, though not that much with Aang since he comes every year. But once we found out you were here, I came to see you two and you both look absolutely beautiful. Toph, where is your dress? I heard that the Fire Lord has finally come to the Earth Kingdom just for you."

Toph 'looked' down at her normal attire, "I don't know Kya, I really like the natural look. Though, I could always put on my royal winter clothes for when I go to the South Pole but it might get a little bit too warm."

"Toph, do not talk to the Chief's Wife like that!" Yue scolded the Princess, "Talking like that can start diplomatic problems you know."

"Yue, relax," Kya calmly told her, "I know how Toph works, this isn't my first time talking to her. Toph, what if I told your future husband about the time where you had a little 'incident' where you couldn't find a bathroom in the Southern Water Tribe?" Katara and Yue started to laugh as Toph's face grew red.

"That's not fair, I couldn't see _anything_ and Katara left me in the middle of Tribe. You _cannot_ tell him about that," Toph told her.

Kya shrugged, "I _could_, but the sarcasm is just messing with my head a little bit and maybe some…_formal_ attire would make me forget about the incident we all still chuckle about."

"You play dirty Kya, I like that, I just wish Katara was more like you," Toph got up from her chair and clapped her hands, two young servants came into the room. "Girls, can you please get me changed into something nice for the Ball?" The two girls nodded as they took her to the changing room.

Two more servants entered the room, "Would the Water Tribe Royals like anything?"

"Wine would be wonderful," Kya told her.

"Mom?" Katara became confused, never in her life had she heard her Mother even mention alcohol, let alone drink it.

Kya waved her daughter off, "Oh relax honey. Make sure you bring a glass for my daughter and my daughter-in-law." She said to the servants before they left the room.

"Thank you Kya," Yue gave half of a bow to her Mother-in-law.

"Mom, since have you starting drinking alcohol?" Katara asked, not listening to anyone else.

Kya placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "It's only a once in a while thing for me Katara."

"If by once in a while, she means every time she comes to the Earth Kingdom," Toph called from the changing room before she whispered a curse as one of the servants pulled a little too hard on her dress. The servants quickly returned with a bottle of wine with three filled glasses.

The elder Water Tribe woman smiled, "Ah, thank you so much." They handed the two young girls their glasses, Katara gave an experimental sniff of the liquid, enjoying the fruity aroma. "Go ahead Katara, you're an adult now. It's better to drink now before you get pregnant, unless you and Aang have already begun trying…" Kya smiled as Katara's face covered in a blush that resembled the wine. Katara saw the look on Yue's face at the mention of pregnancy and put her glass on the table. Her Mother took a sip and swirled the drink around in the glass, Katara decided to finally take a sip. The flavor flooded her taste buds, the after taste nearly begged her to take another drink. Before she knew it, she had finished her whole glass. "Well, well, it looks like my daughter is a natural."

As Katara asked for another refill, Toph came out of the changing room, both Kya and Katara choked a little on their wine as they saw Toph's dress. The dress's top went around her neck and only covered her developed chest and met at the waist line, the bottom of the dress covered more than the top, going all the way down to her ankle. The color of the dress seemed to throw them off more than the exposed skin, it was Fire Nation red. "What?" The Blind Bender asked. "Too much?"

* * *

"You know, I look good in this," Sokka smiled in the mirror. He wore a white sleeveless tunic with blue colored fur along the neck line and arms with matching pants. To top it off, a Water Tribe pendant hung loosely around his neck. "I don't know about you Aang, but I look sexy."

"That's good to know Sokka," Aang said as he came into the small room Sokka used to look at himself in the mirror, his jaw dropped when he saw Aang. He had shaved his head, his arrow on his head was now completely visible. Instead of his Fire Nation clothes, he wore the usual orange and yellow robes, but they were draped along his left shoulder and went around his body to his right hip, a red cloth belt was tied around his waist. An Air Bender pendant around his neck, one that reminded him of the one Katara had worn when they went to the Air Temple. He incorporated dark brown pants that were covered at the shin by his boots. Aang noticed his glare, "What? Did I miss a spot on my head?"

Sokka shook his head, "No, it's just weird seeing you without hair…and are you supposed to be showing that much skin?" Aang looked down at his exposed right pectoral.

"It's an Air Bender classic royal look," Aang told him, "Or casual…we basically have different looks that can be used in any situation. I just thought this one would look better than just Fire Nation clothes. I hope Katara doesn't mind that I shaved my head."

"I'm pretty sure the bald look is out of style," Both boys turned to see a surprising face. Dressed in red pants, black boots and a red short-sleeve shirt with a black vest over it and a Fire Nation emblem holding his top knot together, stood Fire Lord Zuko. "But then again, only an Air Bender can pull it off."

Aang smiled, "Fire Lord Zuko, it's been a while." The two shook hands, "It's always good to see you."

"Why do you insist on calling me Fire Lord? You know you're the only one outside of my Nation that can call me by name," Zuko reminded him. He looked over at the Water Tribe Royal, "You must be Sokka, Chief Hakoda's son."

Sokka shook his hand, "It's, uh, nice to meet you Fire Lord Zuko."

"You seem a little uneasy," Zuko noted.

He let out an awkward chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well it's just that…I kind of imagined you to be some really scary guy…and be a lot older than you are."

Aang chuckled, "I guess I'm not the only one who thought that. Zuko is a new Fire Lord Sokka, he took over recently when his Uncle stepped down from the position."

"But wouldn't that mean that his Father would take over instead…" Sokka attempted to piece the puzzle together.

Both men noticed Zuko's mood darken slightly, but he kept his calm mood, "I'd rather not get into Sokka if that's okay. It's just that the less people who know about my family's history, the better. With a whole Nation knowing about your family's problems, it's hard to keep respect for your name. But that is the past."

"You should really take a trip to the Fire Nation Sokka, I think you would like it. They keep that whole Nation in check, their crime is at an all-time low since Azula added running the Boiling Rock to her long lists of jobs." Aang told him, making Zuko cringe at the name.

"Did I tell you that she ended another fight at the prison? Putting her life in danger once again?" Zuko asked Aang, who shook his head. "She took on and personally disbanded the 30 members of the Boiling Rock's biggest gang. Azula seriously won't stop until she's dead."

"Well at least she's putting all her aggression out on her work," Aang tried to make him look on the bright side. "Anyways, I heard you were finally coming to the Ball to meet your future wife."

Zuko chuckled lightly, "Yeah, that's kind of why I wanted to come talk to you."

"Because you actually want to marry Aang?" Sokka attempted to make the Fire Lord laugh, but obviously the joke fell short, "It was a joke…"

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Every now and again."

Zuko blinked a couple of times, "It was nice meeting you…" He pulled Aang along with him out of the room. Assuming they had enough privacy, Zuko stopped and resumed the conversation. "Anyways, since you know Toph, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind tagging along on a date with us. I think it would make it a little less awkward since you're a mutual friend."

"Well…it would get me out of going with Yue and the others to the royal physician. I'll have to ask Katara if I can, but if so, I would love to go." Aang told him.

"Katara?"

Aang laughed awkwardly, "Oh yeah, I forgot….I kind of, maybe, got married since we last saw each other."

His jaw slackened, "You got married? And I wasn't there?"

The Air Bender shrugged, "It's not like I planned on it happening Zuko. Long story short, I saved her life and Chief Hakoda gave her hand in marriage. Even if I sent a letter, you would have gotten it too late…and since you're _always _busy, you wouldn't have come to see it."

Zuko was about to retort his statement, but he knew Aang was right. "Fine. Talk to your wife and get back to me."

"Okay, but if we're going somewhere, you might want to choose something a little bit more casual than that, Toph wouldn't want to have a 'date' somewhere too high-class," Aang suggested.

He looked down at his attire, "How can I get _more_ causal than this?" Aang pointed to the top knot, which Zuko quickly pulled off, his messy hair falling down and into his eyes which he pushed away. "How's this?" Aang gave him a thumbs up, even though he knew that no matter what, Zuko was going to stick out like a sore thumb.

* * *

Kya smiled as she took a step back, "There, now you look perfect." The Blind Princess wore a scowl as Katara's Mother finally stopped messing with her clothing choices. She now wore a simple green strapless dress with an Earth Kingdom symbol on it, her raven hair going down her back. "I'm sure he'll love it. What do you think Katara?" She turned to see her daughter slumped down in her chair, a light snore coming from her. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let her start drinking." Kya looked at her daughter-in-law who sat in her seat perfectly, "Yue, you haven't even touched your glass."

"Because she thinks that she's pregnant," Toph told her, making Yue's sapphire eyes go wide and Kya's jaw to drop. She would have told her that she committed cold blooded murder as long as it got the attention off her for a moment.

"You could be pregnant? Why didn't you tell me Yue?" Kya walked over to Yue.

"Well I didn't want to say anything because how long it has taken me and Sokka to conceive a child. With the stress of trying and how Sokka was feeling inadequate, I wanted to wait for the royal physician's opinion." She explained.

"You should have told me that before, go get changed and we'll go together," Kya told her, clapping her hands to make her pick up her pace, "Come on Yue, let's get going." Aang and Zuko walked into the room to see Kya and Toph, "Aang! How great to see you again and Fire Lord Zuko, it's always a pleasure." Aang saw Toph's body go stiff at the name, not exactly thinking that she would meet her future husband until the ball. "And you've shaved your hair, you look so handsome."

Aang chuckled lightly, "Thanks Kya, but uh…where's Katara if you don't mind me asking." His Mother-in-law pointed to the chair that Katara had fallen asleep in, she was back in her regular clothing, changing before she had passed out.

"She doesn't handle her wine very well. Take her to your room and I'm sure she'll sleep it off. I'll come in and check on her later," She instructed him.

"Actually, could you watch over here for a couple hours. I'm needed in a…_international_ _meeting_," Aang hinted at, which Kya quickly caught on when he nodded towards Toph.

Kya nodded with a smile, "Of course Aang. I hope everything goes well." Yue came back out, dressed in her normal Water Tribe clothing. "Come on Yue, let's take Katara back to her room and we'll go to the physician." Aang picked up his wife and they all left, leaving Zuko and Toph alone for the first time.

Toph nervously nibbled on her bottom lip as Zuko remained silent, being in her shoes, she couldn't sense him as well as she normally could. "You look more beautiful than the paintings I've seen." Her cheeks lit up at the compliment. "I heard you were also a great bender."

"The best Earth Bender in the world," Toph found her confidence and her voice. "I haven't heard that much about you though, only some things my parents have said, things from Aang and that you're too busy to show up to the Ball every year."

Zuko shrugged, though he realized she wouldn't be able to see it, "Sometimes I am busy running my Nation. While I would like to take time off and enjoy some relaxation, running a Nation by myself is hard."

"So why me?" Toph finally asked, stepping down from her heels and walked over to the Fire Lord. She was able to get a better 'look' at him now, he was at least a head taller than her and his heart beat picked up once she got close. "You traded all these things just for my hand in marriage. A marriage to a _blind_ princess I might add."

"I heard you aren't completely blind and by the way you're facing me, I can see what I've heard to be true," He answered. "From my understanding, you see through your Earth Bending."

"You're avoiding the question Fire Lord," She pointed out.

Zuko took a step closer to her, "Because you're strong and absolutely beautiful. I need someone like you to run my Nation with me and to keep me company for the rest of my life." He took her hand in his, "Do you have any more questions for me?" He felt his heart flutter when she let out a shaky breath, watching this beautiful girl get effected by him this much made him feel like he was on top of the world.

"Just one, where is this 'international meeting' with Twinkles going to happen?" She asked.

"Well, as the Fire Lord, I am a guest here in your Nation. So it's only right to let you choose since you know your city and Nation better than I do. What would _you_ like to do Toph Bei Fong?"

A confident smile came across her face, "I've got the perfect place…but it's not a high class place Fire Lord Zuko."

"I'm prepared for anything you got Toph."

* * *

Sokka walked down the hall, following the messenger that had been sent for him. All he was told that he was requested by his wife in the royal physician's room. He strode down the hall as fast as they could, any possibility ran through his head. His heart pounded against his rib cage as he got closer. Once they arrived, he burst through the door, only to see his Mother sitting in the front room. "Mom?" He said surprised. "What are you doing here? Where's Yue?"

"It's good to see you too Sokka," She smiled. "Don't worry, Yue is perfectly fine. She's in the next room waiting for you." He went to the door, his Mother in tow as he opened the door, Yue sat on a bed, facing away from them.

"Yue, baby, are you okay?" He hesitantly asked as he went around the bed and saw a couple tears drop from her face. Sokka immediately went to her aid, getting on his knee and looked up at her face. "What's wrong, what happened?" He cupped her cheek, trying to see any if she had any superficial injuries. "Are you in pain?"

She finally looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears, but Sokka had obviously read them wrong because of the smile on her face, "I'm fine Sokka…I'm pregnant…" Sokka's heart leapt at the news, but his body refused to move by the news. Images of their child flashed in his head, the happy memories and thinking about Yue's extended belly in a few short months played in his head. She wiped her face, "Sokka? Aren't you happy?"

Sokka finally snapped out of his daze and kissed her, the single act telling her how he felt. "I can't believe it," He whispered as he broke their kiss, "You have no idea how happy I am."

"Congratulations my dear," Kya told her daughter-in-law.

His hand rested on her stomach, "How did were they able to tell if you were pregnant this early?" Yue leaned in and whispered the answer in his ear, his face dropping. "Oh gross!"

* * *

His fingers tapped against his hand rests as the Fire Nation's latest invention, a 'train', barreled across the Earth Kingdom's dry lands. The door to his carriage opened and Jiro, along with the newest Water Bending recruit, entered. "What is it Jiro?"

"Sir, while we will not get to Ba Sing Se until the middle of the night, I have sent a messenger hawk to some of the men stationed in the city. They will be tracking the Air Bender and hopefully have taken care of him before we arrive," Jiro told him. "I have purposely told them to leave the Prince for you."

He rubbed his scruffy chin, "You know…that's the first right thing you've done since we got this contract Jiro. Who do you have on the job Jiro?"

"Two master swordsman and of course one of our Master Earth Benders," Jiro answered.

"Good…good," He mumbled as he was deep in his thoughts. After a moment he snapped out of it, "Okay, make sure they save his body. We don't get paid without a body." He crossed his right leg over his left as he returned to his thoughts. The two men pointlessly bowed to the man before they left his carriage.

* * *

Aang placed a couple silver pieces on the table before the man as their entrance fee, the man gestured them to continue on. Zuko looked at their surroundings with curiosity, he had never seen the underground life of Ba Sing Se before and if he had it his way, he would never see it again. Too many people around them looked too sketchy and seemed to have an eye on both of them. He didn't see any of them as a threat, but it was still an uneasy process. "Hurry up, we need to get good seats." Aang told him. Zuko sped up his pace as they passed two hooded men. Coming out of the small dank hallway, he was surprised to see the arena. Above them and around the seats were glowing crystals that lit up the arena. The floor was made out of Earth with a small canal between them. "Welcome to the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se," Aang smiled. "Home of the Earth Kingdom's favorite underground event, Earth Rumble VI."

"Toph wanted to come here?" Zuko asked. They took a seat in the middle of the stands. "I thought you said you wanted good seats, we're at least 10 rows from the front and it's completely empty."

He placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, "Trust me Zuko, you don't want to be in the first row during Earth Rumble. It's like going to see the Water Bending Arts…the front row always gets wet." Zuko caught on and remained quiet before looking around for a moment, "So when is Toph going to get here? I thought she said she would be right behind us." He didn't get his answer as a man walked into the middle of the arena, the crowd cheered and Aang gave a simple clap as the event started.

"Welcome to Earth Rumble VI!" The crowd continued to go wild as Zuko remained quiet, feeling out of place around the Earth Kingdom citizens. "I am Xin Fu, the manager and promoter for the event. Before we start tonight's fights, how about we thank the person who has brought our small fighting group from the underground of Gaoling to Ba Sing Se, our champion, The Blind Bandit!" A smile came across Aang's face as Zuko jaw dropped. Toph walked out with a smirk as everyone cheered her on. She wore a green cloth around her eyes, a knot tied in the back and the ends going down her back along with her hair. Toph only wore a strapless top that bared her slim mid-drift and her usual tight green pants.

"Not only is your future wife the Earth Kingdom Princess and a very powerful Earth Bender, she also happens to be 'The Blind Bandit', champion of Earth Rumble VI," Aang told him. "You're a very lucky man Zuko."

He didn't take his eyes off of Toph's body, "You can say that again…"

"Now, tonight's not going to be a normal night here at Earth Rumble. The Blind Bandit has made a request to go through the 'Badger Mole Challenge'!" The crowd cheered even louder after the announcement, leaving Zuko in the dark. "For all of you who are new to Earth Rumble, the 'Badger Mole Challenge' is a very difficult fight where The Blind Bandit must fight through the entire roster, proving she is as strong as creatures that she was actually trained by. But since she is a champion, if she loses one fight, she gives up her belt and champion status. Now, her first fight will be against Fire Nation Man!" A man came out wielding Zuko's Nation's Flag, singing their National Anthem.

He felt a vein in his head start throbbing, "This is ridiculous…"

"You have to admit he kind of looks like one of your Fire Nation Generals," Aang added. The fights went by fast as Toph fought against every man, woman and team that went against her. There were fierce Earth Benders and even some Water and Fire Benders that challenged her, but none of them could stand a chance against Toph.

After she sent another Earth Bender out of the arena, she rolled her neck and grabbed the towel that was offered to her by an assistant. Xin Fu came out to the arena floor again, "Now, we'll give the guys in the back a time to relax and give one of you lucky fans to go against the champion herself. The same rules of the tournament apply, but also with a hefty loot of 100 Gold Coins. Who thinks they've got what it takes?!" The usually noisy crowd went silent, except for one man.

"I'll do it!" Zuko looked at Aang who raised his hand in astonishment.

"Come on down challenger," Aang got up, but Zuko grabbed onto his wrist.

"Aang, what are you doing? Toph is your friend and you saw what she just did," He reasoned with him. "Don't you think that she might end up killing you?"

He laughed, "Toph and I spare all the time, it will be fun." Aang used his bending to fly through the air and land softly on the arena floor.

"Well it seems like we have 'Avatar' Aang himself here to challenge our great champion," Xin Fu announced, "You know the rules and if you get hurt…well, you're on your own." Xin Fu gave him a rough pat on the back before leaving the arena floor.

Toph cracked her knuckles, "You might be able to get the upper hand on me every now and again Twinkle Toes, but here in Earth Rumble, I'm going to absolutely destroy you, you know."

Aang stretched his arms, "Oh I don't know about that Toph, it's been a full year since we've seen each other."

"You wouldn't dare make me look stupid in front of my future husband," Toph growled.

He gave her a childlike grin, "Maybe I would." Aang jumped in the air, flipping over her as she sent a wave towards him. She grit her teeth together as she could barely read him through his light footsteps. Toph continued to toss rocks at the last pace she could read him.

"Now you're pissing me off Twinkle Toes," Toph mentally counted the time he pushed off the ground and the time he landed before making her move. Once she thought she had it, she bent a pillar right underneath him, sending him up in the air and bent another pillar from the ceiling and crashed it into him. He hit the ground with a grunt, making Zuko wince at his friend's pain. "Your time is done Twinkles." She slammed her foot into the ground, the earth below her rippled and carried Aang towards the edge of the ring and fell off. Toph smirked as she no longer felt him on the arena and held her hands up in accomplishment, but the crowd didn't cheer as she expected. What she didn't know was that Aang had created an Air Scooter to catch himself. Aang blasted himself up onto the arena floor and bent a wave of air at Toph, knocking her into the wall, the rock cracking on her impact. Just as she was about to fall, a slab of rock caught her and brought her back onto the arena floor. Toph stumbled as she got up, "You dick."

Aang rolled his neck, "I told you, it's been a year Toph." Toph moved to attack once again, but her body was instantly covered in a rock prison, her extremities held away from her, not letting her 'see' or bend. He blinked his eyes in surprise, not knowing what was happening until he dodged a blade that was swung behind him. Aang rolled away from the man and attempted to fight him, only to be imprisoned like Toph. The crowd went into panic as another swordsmen and an Earth Bender joined the other man. The two men raised their blades and swung at Aang, but fell to the ground as two rocks blasted off the rock prison and into their groins. Still being able to Air Bend, he pressurized the prison until the rocks flew out. He broke the weakened rock prison easily and got into his stance. The Earth Bender got into his stance until he saw the spinning flame kick coming towards his face. Zuko's heel connected with the man and slammed against the ground, knocking him unconscious. The two swordsmen recovered and split off to fight both men. Their swings and cuts were quick, but were no match for Aang and Zuko as they continued to dodge them. Zuko backed up towards Toph's still covered body, he ducked at a heavy swing that connected with the rock, making the swordsmen drop his sword as his arms shook. He delivered a kick to his midsection and a spinning kick to his face.

"Aang!" Zuko tossed the swordsman's sword to him and he easily caught it. Aang fought against the swordsman and caught him off guard and took his sword from him. He swept the man's legs out from under him and drove both swords into the ground.

He put his foot on the man's chest, "Why are you trying to kill me?! Who are you working for?!" The man only laughed at him as Zuko finally freed Toph. Panic came over his face as Toph bent shackles around his wrists and ankles.

"You're doing it all wrong," Zuko told him as he pushed his friend aside. A flame appeared in his open hand and grabbed the man by his shirt, "If you don't tell me what we want to know, I'll make sure you're unrecognizable even to your own Mother."

"The Black Lotus! We work for The Black Lotus!" The man yelled, "We were told by our commander Jiro to kill the Avatar but leave the Prince for the leader!"

Zuko brought the flame closer to his face, "Why does he want him dead?!"

"I don't know! I swear to the Spirits! I only do what I'm told!" Zuko put out the flame and knocked the man out.

"You really know how to attract trouble Aang," Zuko muttered as he stood up. He turned his attention to Toph, "Are you okay Toph?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Yes, thanks to you." Zuko felt his face grow hot as her lips left his cheek.

"I hate to break this up, but we should get back to the Palace and make sure the 'Prince' is fine and I think it's time for us to all have a talk with everyone." They all left and Xin Fu came out into the arena.

"Where the hell did everyone go," He mumbled, then he saw the three unconscious men, "This happens _way_ too often."

**-SDB**


End file.
